Ironic Feelings
by MiChY aka MiCheLLe
Summary: --CHAPTER 14 IS UP!-- This is an ongoing series I'm still writing so r/r and I'll keep posting! Right now it's mostly H/H and a bunch of purposely unsolved problems inbetween!
1. Harry's Birthday Gift

**  
AN****: Nooooooooo the font was to big again! I had to change it all around! My new computer is sooo messed up - already! Anyway...I'm hoping most of you are reading this part over cuz I changed it around... And thank yoou soooooooo much for the reviews - they made me REALLY happy. As for the fic they're in their 5th year - you'll find out the rest for yourself and right now it's quite boring to show you how I turn evil and make everything messed up! Mwahahaha! Ok, ok I'll shutup...  
  
  
Diclaimer: I own nothing! Maybe I will later on (4 me 2 know and you 2 find out in a million years! lol!)  
  
  
****~Ironic Feelings - Part 1~**

  
  
**Prologue**: Harry used to think that one day he would go out with Cho Chang but it turns out it turns out she goes to the Yule Ball with Cedric Diggory. After Diggory died Harry wouldn't dare to think of make a move on Cho. Ever since Harry hadn't had any crushes in mind...for a while.   
But before the end of the fourth year at Hogwarts Hermione had kissed him, had she not? And ever since Harry second thoughts about Hermione all month of July. By the time Harry's Birthday rolled around (July 31st) he had thought Hermione had liked him all along and decided he liked her back. What about Victor Krum? Probably just to shy to go with me, Harry had tried to convince himself, anyway she'll never see Krum again - he's on the Bulgarian traveling quidditch team. 

And that's the beginning of this potentially complicated fic.

**H**arry opened his window and sat on the windowsill, allowing the wind ruffle his hair. He stared outside, resting his head on his elbow. Some birthday, he thought to himself, remembering how the Dursley's locked him in his bedroom for saying that they were annoying Muggles. He was really getting fed up with them...

Harry would rather be anywhere than Privet Drive number four at the moment. Even Potions looked thrilling at the time. He got a couple of owls from Ron and one from Colin Creevey with some "moving pictures". But what he wanted was a letter from Hermione. Hedwig was locked up and he didn't have a hairpin in his room.

He saw something flying his way that looked like...snitches? No they were owls... two - no three owls disrupted his thoughts as they flew to his window. Pig and a tawny owl arrived through his window with his birthday presents! For Harry's birthday, Ron and Sirius gave him massive cakes and a bunch of sweets. In Sirius's note it said he was staying with Lupin if he wanted to contact him. Hagrid had given him some treacle fudge but decided the better of it; he would eat it whenever he wanted to prevent himself from talking. 

After hungrily devouring some sweets (he still had to follow Dudley's diet), Harry looked up to see a present from - Hermione! Harry dropped what he was eating and picked up the package Hermione had sent him. In the neat script that was unmistakably Hermione's handwriting, was written: To Harry. He opened the envelope to find a card inside. On the front was a picture of Hermione, smiling, waving, and, to Harry's delight, blowing kisses. Harry beamed at the sight of this and carefully opened the card. Inside of it said:

_Dear Harry,_

_Ever since the first day I met you on the Hogwarts Express, I knew right away you were special to me. As we became friends I decided it was best to keep it a secret from you, though. Remember the valentine that you thought you got from Ginny? Well it was from me (fell out of all my notes) and Ginny was only panicky because you had Riddle's diary. In our third year at Hogwarts I began to realize how sweet you were when we saved Sirius and Buckbeak. This past year I only went with Krum to the Yule Ball because I was afraid what would happen with Rita Skeeter around (yeah, I know shouldn't have let it bother me.) I thought this summer before you would leave with those horrible Muggles, I'd give you something to think about: how I think of you as more than just a friend, Harry. Please, I'm begging you - write back._

_With Love,  
Hermione_

_ _

_P.S. Happy Birthday! I hope you like the cake I sent you, its sugar free._

_ _

Harry pinched himself to see if it was all a bizarre dream; but it stung. He read the letter over and over in amazement. He liked Hermione too, but only after she kissed him he realized it. But how would Ron react to this? So many questions flowed into Harry's mind, but then he found out he hadn't opened the cake she sent yet. Harry unwrapped the box to find it was a huge fudgy cake with green icing that said Happy Birthday Harry! He was overwhelmed with excitement, and then he realized Hermione was probably worried sick waiting for an answer. Harry took out a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote:  
  
  
_Dear Hermione,_

_I've thought about you all summer and it has given me something to think about and look forward to with the Dursley's. Though when you kissed me on the cheek at Kings Cross, was when it suddenly hit me that I liked you too. Thanks for the card (its a nice picture of you, Hermione) and the delicious cake (I'm literally dying here - Dudley's on another diet). _

_Yours forever,  
Harry_

_P.S. Shouldn't we tell Ron? I mean we're gonna stay with him this summer, right?_

_ _

Harry remembered a bouquet of white roses Aunt Petunia kept in a vase downstairs... No, of course she wouldn't mind. He crept downstairs grabbed a bunch of the roses and came back up. Harry stuck them in the card and sent Hedwig out the window with his letter. He watched until she was out of sight.

***

**B**y the very next day Harry had gotten a reply from a very relieved Hermione saying that they would tell only Ron later on (he would pick them up in a week). Hermione said that they shouldn't show much affection for each other and Weasleys, Harry immediately wrote back saying he agreed.

Harry told his beefy Uncle Vernon that his friends would come and pick him up in a week, whether he liked it or not. 

"Very funny," he growled. "I'm not letting you go with thos-those weirdo's! Not in my house..."Uncle Vernon stopped lecturing when Harry held up his wand.

"There's a spell I know," Harry said threateningly solemn. "That killed a friend of mine. Would you like me to perform it or not?" They froze. Harry took it as a yes.

***

**H**arry had all his things packed when Ron and Hermione rang the Dursley's doorbell. Hermione looked slightly more mature and her hair was somewhat smoother. Once she saw Harry she gave him a timid smile. Harry's hand distinctively went to his messy mop of hair.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione said simply.

"Hi," Harry replied, fairly distant. "Hi Ron. Uh...where's your family?" Harry took a look around; none of the Weasleys were in sight.

"Huh? Oh hi, Harry!" Ron said, who had been examining the fake gnomes in the Dursley's garden. "They're at the Burrow and we planned to meet here to pick you up. We decided to take the Knight Bus back to the Burrow, if that's okay with you."

"Um sure," replied Harry, back to looking at Hermione.

The three of them walked up the block, towards an avenue were the Knight bus had been waiting. They all went aboard the bus paying the conductor Stan Shunpike fifteen sickles, thankfully he hadn't remembered Harry when he tried to be Neville - Stan looked as if he was about to fall asleep. Harry plopped down on his bed for some reason exhausted. They happily talked about Hogwarts and Harry caught Hermione's eye quite a few times as she had caught his. 

Finally, Ron went to go to the bathroom, probably to change into his pajamas. Hermione motioned him to come and sit next to him. Harry took a good look around before quickly taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Honestly, I thought he'd never leave!" whispered Hermione almost nervously.

"Same here, but don't you think we're gonna have to tell him sometime..." Harry lost for words, gazed into her warm cinnamon eyes. He suddenly felt daft never noticing her before.

Forgetting all about telling Ron, Harry tilted his head, leaned towards Hermi0ne (who looked as edgy as him) and their lips met for the first time. At the start it was awkward — Harry had never kissed a girl before, nevertheless one of his best friends. Hermione was starting to get into it and —

Ron strolled out of the bathroom in his maroon pajamas and abruptly came to a halt once he saw his two best friends. Harry and Hermione instantly blushed and separated. Ron's eyes grew rounder and rounder and his eyebrows looked as if they would disappear into his fiery hair. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, until Harry decided to break the peace.

"We were going to tell you but um err..." Harry said glancing at Hermione for help.

"We were planning to tell you at Hogwarts," said Hermione looking at her lap, "that Harry and I uhh..." She glanced back at Harry for assistance.

"Are boyfriend and girlfriend," Harry said, promptly finishing Hermione's sentence before realizing his error. Great wizards, he thought mentally slapping himself, she probably hates me now. Hermione and Harry looked at each other before both they turning to Ron's to see reaction.

"Since when have you two been...?" Ron said finally speaking.

"This summer," she said finding Harry's hand behind their backs. "By owl." she added.

"Oh... It's just that you can tell me - its not like I'm going to tell the whole world," said Ron glancing out the window. "Well its getting dark and I'm tired, so goodnight." He said changing the subject too quickly.

"Yeah I'm kind of tired too," Harry lied; he was too excited to go to sleep. He squeezed her hand as he got up and moved to his bed. 

"Good night, Hermione; good night, Ron." He pulled the covers over him, glancing to see Hermione do the same. Hermione had the feeling Harry wanted to talk to her tomorrow.

"Goodnight," she replied.

***

**AN****: Yeah, yeah it was short and this fic is from sooooooooo long ago but that doesnt mean I dont want reviews!!!!!!!! I'm posting all ur names in the 10th part (which just came out lol)**

** **

** **

** **

** **


	2. Secrets Exposed

**  
AN****: Here it is and yes again kinda boring but I'm doing that on purpose... This is kinda pointless cuz I'm not gonna tell you anything anyway. Some people are saying I move to fast, some to slow - well I'm not changing my pace! If its slow that means something importamt is happenening. Fast, means there's nothing you need to really know.  
  
  
Diclaimer: I dont own anything! Oh the shame! Everything goes to J.K.Rowling  
  
  
****~Ironic Feelings - Part 2~******

**  
  
****R**on woke Harry up on the Knight Bus the next morning.

"We're almost there, wake up," he said.

"Huh? Oh...yeah," said Harry sleepily "Did you wake up Hermione, yet?"

"Yeah she's getting dressed in the bathroom." Ron rolled his eyes. But Harry and Hermione already had their clothes on from last night; they didn't change into their pajamas. 

He decided not to say anything.

"I'm sorry but I still don't know understand why you two didn't tell me," Ron complained, practically whining.

"We didn't want to tell you by owl because then everyone in your family would find out," Harry explained "and we didn't want to tell you when we got to the Burrow because we were afraid someone else besides you would find out."

"Since when did you start liking Hermione?" Ron seemed mysteriously curious.

"Since the she kissed me before I left to go with the Dursleys this summer... Why are you upset or something?" Harry asked starting to get panicky.

"No, it's just like...you and Hermione?" Harry could have sworn he heard a tint of jealousy in Ron's voice when he mentioned Hermione and him. Ron ran a hand through his hair, looking as if the ground amazed him. "I mean we'll still be friends, right?"

"Of course, Ron," Harry said giving him a hard pat on the back. 

Hermione came out of the bathroom with her hair up nicely and some make up here and there, but not much - Hermione was a very down to earth type of person. She smiled at Harry. He smiled back. 

Neither of them saw Ron's eyes furiously looking back and forth at the two.

***

**H**arry and Hermione stayed with the Weasleys as guests for four weeks. They only show fondness for each other when none of the Weasleys were around or when everyone was sleeping Hermione would come into Ron's room to talk and maybe have a make out session somewhere else.  
When they had a couple of days left they went to go to Diagon Alley, by using floo powder, to get a few books they needed for their fifth year. Harry got some money from his account. 

While the Weasleys went to get their money Harry and Hermione told them they would meet them in front of Flourish and Blotts in an hour. They went to get ice cream at Florean Fortescue's (Harry's treat) and then just talked wondering around Diagon Alley until their precious hour of time alone was up. They got their books with Ron and then went back to the Burrow using floo powder.

The next day at nine and three quarters Harry, Hermione, and Ron all went through the barrier together so, of course, the Muggles wouldn't notice them. As soon as they boarded the Hogwarts Express Malfoy and his stupid sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, decided to visit them.

"Well, well if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the mudbloo-" but Harry couldn't take it anymore. He stood up pushed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle out then the slammed compartment door closed. Harry and Ron high-fived ("Yeah!" "All right!") and instead of having Hermione worry about getting in trouble she kissed him on the cheek. 

Later on Seamus Finnagan and Dean Thomas came in they started talking about quidditch and what would happen this year. After a few minutes had passed by Neville came to join them. After a while it got boring though Seamus, Dean, and Ron seemed to still be deeply into the conversation, Harry and Hermione kept catching each other's eyes and grinning. Hermione motioned Harry to follow her out of the compartment door. Harry looked at the three of them and quickly slipped out without being noticed, or so he thought. 

"It kind of got boring and you - err," Hermione blushed. She looked down at her feet obviously embarrassed

"Look so beautiful, Hermione," said Harry finishing her sentence placing his hands on her shoulders. Harry realized that he had grown over the summer. Last year he remembered being Hermione's height but now was at least three inches taller than her. She looked up at him smiling at the way he said her name. 

They quickly went into the next-door compartment, which was empty. They took a seat, Hermione resting her head on Harry's shoulder. They talked about what new crisis would happen this year and how Sirius was doing. Soon enough they noticed the train starting to slow down.

"Oh, don't you think we should be getting back, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said wondering if they were still talking about quidditch. The two of them headed back into the compartment. Sure enough they were still talking about quidditch, just that Ginny was with them this time. 

They walked around the lake and picked out a horseless carriage. Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Harry, Hermione sat together. On the ride there they all chatted gladly about going to beat the Slytherins in the Quidditch Cup this year, who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor would be, and all the things they did that summer. Awhile later they get out and approach the castle. Once they got in a familiar feeling rushed back to Harry.

The first years were forming a line, all looking nervous. Hermione leaned over to Harry.

"Remember when that was us being sorted?" she said smiling, as Professor McGonagall started calling out the names.

"Yeah it wanted to put me in Slytherin! I'm so happy it didn't though - between Malfoy and Snape...I would've passed out by now." Harry and Hermione erupted in laughter.

The feast was good and really filled Harry up. He remembered what it was like to be at Hogwarts and how it was his only home. Harry sighed wishing that Sirius wasn't always on the run, or Lupin was here teaching at Hogwarts.

"Lupin!" Ron gasped looking behind them. 

"Yeah, I wish he was still teaching, oh well," Hermione said doubtfully. 

"No - he's teaching this year! I think..." Neville said. Harry turned around to see for himself.

There was Remus Lupin facing Minerva McGonagall arguing about one thing or another. Then she vaguely pointed in their direction.

"Guess he is teaching," Harry said in a cheerful tone. They tried walking over to their Professor but were unsuccessful; everyone was pushing and shoving to get to the entrance.

"Come on we'll see him some other time. Let's go up to the Gryffindor Tower," Harry nodded, not wanting to fight the crowd.

They walked up to the Gryffindor Tower, hand in hand, to see the picture of the fat Lady.

"Scorpionus," Seamus said as the door swung open. Hermione gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and walked up to the girl dormitories. Harry walked up with the other into his dorm. He shared it with Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Dean quickly closed the door behind them. 

"Harry, why didn't you ever tell us?" Dean asked.

"Tell you what?" Harry asked.

"That Hermione's your girlfriend," Seamus said.

"They asked me why you two left on the Hogwarts Express so I told them about it," Ron explained. Harry frowned at him.

"Well how did you guys get together?" Neville asked timidly.

"She sent me an owl with my birthday present and in the card she told me she liked me. Then I told her that I liked her too," Harry plopped down on his bed.

"And what did you two do when you left? Make out?" Seamus asked obviously interested in some action.

"Nah, we just talked," he replied. It was half-true - they had talked.

"Well then you can set us up!" Ron said excitedly. They started working out this whole plan about which guy would get which girl.

"There's only two fifth year Gryffindor girls!" Dean exclaimed.

"And a hot fourth year called Ginny," Seamus said almost teasingly.

"What!? No - none of you are dating Ginny!"

"Not me," Neville said backing away, his eyes round and fearful.

"There is no way I'm getting you guys hooked up!" Harry exclaimed. "You'll just have to do that on your own."

"C'mon can't you at least tell Hermione we're interested in them?" Ron begged.

"N-O...actually - I have an idea. You know how there's a back-to-Hogwarts trip to Hogsmeade, in a couple of days? Well you'll just ask them to go with you," Harry tried his best to suppress a smile, "somehow."

***

**"N**ooooo!" Harry screamed. "Hermione!" Tears streamed down his face and were fogging up his glasses but that didn't matter.

"Harry, I-I'm trapped! There's no way out!" Hermione sobbed, pressing against the glass.

"Of course there is. There always is," said a confident sounding voice. Harry spun around to see nobody there. 

"Huh? Who's there?" Harry tried to hide the fright in his voice. He turned around to see the mirror Hermione had fallen in, but it was gone. "W-what happened? Where's Hermione?"

"Hermione's okay. She hasn't really fallen into the Mirror of Erised. Don't worry about her, Harry. I am here to tell you something very important-"

Harry awoke in cold sweat. It was all a dream, he told himself, just a meaningless dream. But what was the voice trying to tell me, he thought, it seemed so - so important. 

But what was also worrying him was whether or not Hermione was okay. He tried to go back to bed but he couldn't. Finally after about an hour of tossing and turning Harry got out of bed and pulled on his cloak over his boxers and T-shirt. He quietly crept out of his room and headed towards the girls' dormitories. He couldn't see the signs on the door - he forgot his wand. Harry opened one of the seven doors and found Ginny and some other girls sleeping. He closed the door and moved to the next one and saw Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione. 

The only thing was that she was sitting straight up in her bed staring at Harry.

"Harry I-I had a feeling you were going to come here," she whispered "Sit down," Harry made sure nobody else was in the halls and crept inside to sit down next to her. She had a silky periwinkle nightgown on.

"I had a dream and I was afraid you were gone," Harry sighed. "Or somewhere else."

Harry and Hermione talked about their dreams in whispers. It turned out that Hermione had the same dream just that Harry fell in the mirror and she talked to the voice. They both decided to go to the Mirror of Erised that night under Harry's invisibility cloak. The only thing Hermione and Harry didn't realize was how loud they were talking. They heard some footsteps coming closer and closer to Hermione's dorm.

"Who can be up talking at this hour?" Professor McGonagall seemed to be wondering aloud to herself. Hermione quickly pushed Harry under her bed and pretended to be sleeping. 

They weren't a moment too late because Professor McGonagall burst in the door. She looked around suspiciously then went out slamming the door behind her.

"We can't go, Harry maybe tomorrow night," Hermione whispered helping him out from under her bed. "It'll be too obvious."

"It's ok, Hermione," Harry brushed the dust off of him then standing up. "I've gotta get back before anything else happens."

"Wait," Hermione stood up but she didn't realize how close together they were and tripped over his foot. Harry was quick and caught her before she fell, staying in the position for longer than he intended to. Suddenly realizing how stupid it must have looked if someone was there or awake to see it, he pulled Hermione upright, as well as himself. She looked truly freaked out.

"Why don't you sleep in my room tonight? I've got an alarm clock so I'll wake you up early tomorrow. You can go back to your dorm before everyone wakes up. Nobody will ever know you stayed with me," Hermione begged.

"Uh...I dunno, Hermione," Harry felt uneasy - what if they find out.

"Please," she pleaded putting her arms around him. "I'll feel much safer if you're with me."

"Oh all right," Harry said giving in. Hermione hugged him tighter.

"To tell you the truth I was really scared after that dream," Hermione admitted. Harry could just smile as he held her snug with her head on his shoulder. "That's why I want you to stay. To make sure you're with me."

"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry said. "You'll always be with me."

Still hugging each other she rubbed her cheek and against his. They just sat there for a while in silence. Harry was wide-awake in case anything happened but Hermione soon fell asleep on his shoulder. Harry gently placed her down and pulled some covers over her sleeping form. He got up to pull the curtains around her bed wondering if he should really stay. Harry turned around to see Hermione sleeping. She looks like an angel, he thought, straight from heaven. Considering Hermione being really upset if he left, he got into her bed and pulled some covers around him. Harry leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Harry whispered. He soon fell asleep at her side.

***

**AN****: Awww how sweet... NOW REVIEWWWWWWWWW I'm begging youuuuu!!! Oooh that rhymes…**

** **

** **

** **

** **


	3. A Little Suspicion

**  
AN: I made it extra long and there's a cliffhanger but fear not! There's always part 4 lol! Thanx to all who reviewed ill write ur names in the 10th part (lol). I know it was kinda cheesy in the beginning but it's to prove how much everyone's lives change later on... Nevermind just read.  
  
  
Diclaimer: Dont own nothin except the plot, Wild Dreams and the Voicer! Yeah I actually own something!!! =)**

**Ironic Feelings - Part 3**

  
**H**ermione woke up and saw Harry next to her sleeping, his steady breathing barely inaudible. She abruptly remembered that he was staying with her because of that really bizarre dream. She looked at her alarm clock and gasped. 

She forgot to set it. Hermione mentally slapped herself. Lavender and Parvati were going to wake up any second now.

"Why are the curtains around your bed, Hermione?" Parvati asked. 

They were awake.

"I uh…feel sick and uh…don't want you all to catch it!" Hermione blurted. Oh great, she thought, I'm awful at lying!

"Really? Let me see," Lavender sounded excited.

"No! I mean I uh…look horrible and…it's highly contagious! You should both get Madam Pomfrey!" If they found out Harry was with her sleeping…they would make the whole school believe Hermione was pregnant.

"Both of us?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah…both of you," Hermione said.

"Okay Hermione," Parvati sounded suspicious.

"Hurry up!" she ordered them, then saw Harry sleeping and said, "No, no, I mean…take your time!"

She heard they footsteps wear away. She turned to face Harry. He was still sleeping silently.

"Wake up sleepy head," Hermione couldn't help smiling as she rubbed his cheek. 

"Huh? Oh hi Hermione…" He said fuzzily.

"Harry you have to hurry up and get to your dorm! Madam Pomfrey is gonna be here any minute. I told Lavender and Parvati that I was sick; they don't know you're here," She said, suddenly realizing he had to get out of there fast.

"You're right I gotta go," Harry got up and quickly kissed Hermione on the cheek. Hermione tried not to smile as he pulled a cloak over his boxers and T-shirt.

"Bye Hermione." Harry had his lopsidedly smiled; the one Hermione thought was cute, before he left. He's so sweet, she thought. Just then Madam Pomfrey stormed in followed by Lavender and Parvati.

"Are you the sick girl that looked horrible?" Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow.

"Um, you see I was sick then all of a sudden I felt better," Hermione blurted hoping the story sounded true. Madam Pomfrey raised both eyebrows. 

"Oh, well that explains everything!" she sounded relieved all of a sudden, "All you have to do is take this pill right about… Now!" She looked up from her watch and held her hand out for Hermione to take the pill. It was silvery - it looked like the material from Harry's invisibility cloak. 

"Well what are you staring at it for? Here's a glass of water to swallow it!" Hermione took the water and weird-looking pill. There was no way out of this so she swallowed the pills and some water. 

All of a sudden everything spun and went hazy. Hermione tried to make out what they were saying but it sounded like a bunch of moans.   
Then she fell back onto her bed and her world went pitch black.

***

**H**arry quickly went back to the boys' dormitories hoping he wouldn't get caught especially just coming out of Hermione's dorm.

"Potter! What exactly were you doing in Granger's dorm?" demanded an angry Snape. Harry slowly turned around to see the Weasley twins laughing hysterically. They were leaning against the wall of the 7th year girls' dorm, motioning Harry to come over. Fred was holding a vivid orange, weird funnel-shaped thing with all different buttons on it.

"Huh? Where's Snape?" he asked once he reached. Fred was laughing to hard to answer. George snatched the thing he was holding out of his hands.

"Right here, Potter," George said. But it didn't come out anything like George's voice; it sounded just like Snape when he was going to catch someone doing something wrong.

"Isn't it cool? We found it Filch's office! Now we could use it on-" 

"Anyone," they replied in simultaneously. The twins grinned evilly and rubbed their hands together as if they were up to something, like right now. Harry was still had a confused look on his face.

"Here," George showed him "Give it a try, Harry. It's a called a voicer. You just press the buttons with the pictures on them." Harry took the thing looking at all the buttons. There was a Professor McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, and - Draco Malfoy.

"Great, I'm going to scare Ron," Harry said thinking of how to scare Ron, but also getting away from explaining what he was doing in his girlfriend's dorm.

"Sure, no problem," Fred paused, "Just tell us what were you doing in Hermione's dorm." The both gave Harry identical expectant looks.

"I was umm…talking?" Harry said hopefully.

"It's okay, Ron all ready told us," George patted him on the back then lowered his voice, "So what did you do?"

"Nothing - I swear," Harry said quickly backing away, "I gotta go and scare Ron. See-you." Harry waved and headed for his dorm. He went in and closed the door forgetting about scaring Ron. 

"Where have you been?" Ron sounded a hint like Mrs. Weasley, "Well?"

"Talking to Fred and George - look at this something they found it Filch's Office!" Harry handed it to Ron "You just press the buttons with the pictures on them and you talk into it and it sounds like that person." Harry noticed Ron too was eyeing Malfoy's button. Ron looked up at him.

"Before you know it we'll be the next Fred and George and look its - Malfoy's button!" Ron seemed to forget about Harry being out of bed. "What is it called anyway?" 

"A voicer or something like that," Harry said. "Let me see it for a sec?" 

"Sure," Ron handed him the voicer. Harry pushed the Snape button; unable to get over how it sounded when the twins scared him. He crept over to Neville who was turned around looking for something.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Longbottom!" it sounded just like Snape's greasy voice. Harry and Ron ducked behind Ron's bed.  
Neville gasped and turned around looking like he'd just seen a ghost "Where is Snape?" He looked around frantically.

"On your left shoe, Longbottom!" Neville's eyes widened and took off his shoe quickly and threw it at the wall narrowly missing Seamus's head. Neville looked down and realized he threw his right shoe so he took off his left one and threw it on Dean's bed.

"Snape is on my shoe!" Neville shrieked. Seamus just glared at him while Harry and Ron were laughing their heads off.

"Huh?" Seamus said. "How can he be on your shoe, Neville and what's so funny?" They were now rolling on the floor.

"I think we are turning into Fred and George, Ron," Harry choked out, "Neville, it was all a joke," Ron held up the voicer.

"Oh that," Dean just came in shutting the door, "I've heard of those - really cool. Where did you get it?"

"Fred and George found it in Filch's Office. We're just borrowing it," Harry explained. Harry got dressed and put over that his robes, like he does everyday. They all headed down to breakfast talking about all the things and ways they could scare Slytherins - especially Malfoy. As they were eating Seamus changed the subject.

"Where were you this morning, Dean? You were out of bed really early," Seamus looked very concerned. 

"Me? Just talking to Parvati," Dean grinned. "That reminds me! She was saying Hermione fainted and she's in the hospital wing right now." Harry quickly grabbed a piece of toast and got up from the table.

"I uh forgot a book in my room. Gotta go," Harry said, saying the first thing that came to mind. Harry broke into a run out of the Great Hall.

"But it's Saturday, Harry!" Ron yelled before Harry could get out left. Harry didn't have an answer so he kept on running. He dashed through the halls until he reached the hospital wing. He looked inside but didn't get very far because Madam Pomfrey was helping a patient nearby.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Is uh Hermione here?" Harry asked nervously. Since the door was open he glanced around the room and saw Hermione in the back. 

"Yes but I really don't think-" Madam Pomfrey rejected.

"Please Madam Pomfrey? I uh have to give her work to do." 

"Fine but if she's sleeping do not wake her up and be quiet I have lots of patients today," she warned. Harry rushed inside and walked over to Hermione's bed. Hermione was clutching a pillow, nodding off. Harry looked around but Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen.

"Hermione?" Harry rubbed her cheek "Wake up." Hermione tossed and turned then immediately sat up. She looked at Harry then tilted her head deep in thought. 

"Who're you?" Harry looked at Hermione in horror. 

"Y-you don't remember me, Hermione?" 

"No…but I just had a dajavu and who's Hermione?"

"Who's Hermione!?" Harry shook his head and put in his hands. He didn't notice Madam Pomfrey coming over.

"I thought I said for you to be quiet! This is a hospital wing not a-" but Harry cut her off.

Hermione doesn't remember who she is! What did you give her?" Harry was furious now. Madam Pomfrey sat down by Hermione too.

"Hermione do remember who we are?" she asked simply.

"Now I know where you're from!" Hermione pointed at Harry "You're from my dream! We were flying on a broom..." She went on and on. Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"You see what I mean-" Harry stopped though because Madam Pomfrey had a smile playing on her lips. "You think its funny Hermione doesn't even know she's a witch or 'who Hermione is'?"

"Harry you talk to Hermione about her dream. I have to go get something for Hermione to get her memory back." Madam Pomfrey disappeared into her office. Harry tuned back to the girl that used to be Hermione. She had a very hurt look on her face.

"You don't want to hear my dream, do you?" she looked away as if she was about to cry.

"No, no, I want to hear your dream, Hermione." Harry wondered what she did dream though.

"Who's Hermione?" she tilted her head again.

"You are. Now what were you saying about going on a broom in your dream?"

"Oh yeah… Well you were on a broom and told me to get on it so I did. We went flying high above the clouds then came down near some big castle. We went in and I still remember the way through all the halls. Then we came across a picture with a bowl of fruit and you tickled the pear and it became a handle. Then it opened and went inside and it was a kitchen full of these weird creatures called house elves. Something very bad happened to one called Dobby but I don't know what happened because you woke me up." Hermione looked up at Harry "Yeah, I know it probably sounds weird but it all seems so…"

"Familiar?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, very, very familiar," Hermione rubbed her chin. Madam Pomfrey came in with a pill and glass of water. 

"Harry, has Hermione told you about her dream, yet?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah she told me about her dream, but why?" Harry knew something was going on with these dreams and Madam Pomfrey knew what it was.

"Because once she takes this pill she'll be back to normal but won't remember her dream and you'd both want to know for one reason or another," she had the same smile from before but this time her eyes were twinkling. Harry was about to ask her about the dreams but Hermione interrupted.

"I'm confused!" Hermione sounded very upset.

"Just swallow this potion," Madam Pomfrey showed her the vile of glowing metallic blue potion. Hermione looked at her suspiciously and took the pill and the glass of water. Then she wobbled backwards looking extremely dizzy. Harry quickly caught her before she fainted. Madam Pomfrey smiled as she helped Harry get Hermione on her bed.

"She'll wake up any second now." Madam Pomfrey said looking at her watch. As if on cue, Hermione sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Harry, uh hi Madam Pomfrey. Why am I in the Hospital wing?" Hermione looked around the room. Harry let out a relieved sigh.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Fine but—" Hermione gave Harry a confused look.

"Mr. Potter will explain," she said winking at Harry, "You may leave now." Harry helped Hermione get out of her bed. She still had her nightgown so Harry took off his cloak and gave it to Hermione.

"Thanks, Harry," she smiled.

"No problem," Harry opened the door and they went out into the vacant hallway. "Hermione, since its Saturday I really don't think we should go up to the common room to talk about this."

"But how did I get in the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

"Fine I'll tell but I'm warning you it's a long story. Why don't we go outside and walk around the lake so we won't be overheard."

"Sure, good idea" Hermione agreed. They set outside as Harry told Hermione everything she missed out on.

"The thing I don't get is what Madam Pomfrey was talking about with those dreams…" Harry dazed at the cloudy sky. Hermione gasped.

"I think I know what she means!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I read it in a book over summer vacation. It's called Divination and How to be Exact. I didn't really like it too much but I read it anyway. Come on lets go and get my book." They quickly hurried back to the castle and up to the crowded Gryffindor common room. 

"Stay here, I'll get my book," she whispered. "Why don't you get the invisibility cloak?" 

"Sure, meet you right outside the common room; it's too crowded in here," Harry replied letting go of her hand.

"Thanks Harry, you're so sweet." She flung her arms around him and kissed him briefly on the lips. Harry felt his face flush. They had never kissed in public before though probably nobody was looking. Hermione quickly went up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry slowly started up the stairs to his room hoping Ron wasn't there so he wouldn't have to explain the reason why he needed the invisibility cloak. 

Luckily when Harry went in Ron wasn't there so he quickly got the cloak. Suddenly he heard some footsteps draw closer and closer. Harry quickly pulled the invisibility cloak over himself just in time. Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville burst through the door.

"I can't believe Harry could do something like that you!" exclaimed Dean throwing his arms in the air.

"Me neither but with Harry you never know. He's so lucky! Not only does he have Hermione when I'm sure he knew I like her, but he's also famous, the best in quidditch, and everyone thinks he's 'so cool'," Ron shook his head. "And what have I got but a poor family." Harry just stood there frozen under the invisibility cloak thinking how that was so untrue. Harry didn't have any family besides the Dursleys; All the Slytherins loathed him; Voldemort's been after him since his birth, and a million other things.

"Don't say that Ron. You've got lot of talents you just probably don't know about yet." Neville said trying to sound helpful. Dean and Seamus gave him looks. Harry just shook his head, though they couldn't see him.

"Did you ever tell Harry though?" Seamus asked. 

"No not really but…" Ron trailed off with his ears red. "Come on, I'm hungry, lets go to lunch." And they all left closing the door behind them.   
Harry didn't move until he was sure they were gone by listening to their footsteps. Harry got his Mauderer's Map just in case. Deciding to stay invisible Harry went out of his room and into the common room. Figuring Hermione was outside he stepped out of the portrait to see Hermione sitting down against the wall looking at the big musty book with amazement. When she noticed something invisible stepping out of the portrait hole she looked around suspiciously.

"Is that you Harry?" Hermione whispered. Harry nodded then remembered that he was under the invisibility cloak so he took it off. 

"Yeah it's me, Hermione." he replied

"Good. About this book-" but Harry cut Hermione off.

"There's one thing I need to ask you." Harry said taking her into his arms. 

"Yeah. Sure - what is it?" Hermione looked startled.

"Do you like Ron?" Hermione looked up at him in horror.

"Of course not! But why?" she asked looking concerned.

"Because he likes you" Harry gulped looking up at the ceiling then back at Hermione who looked like she was about to pull out all of her hair.

"What?! Great Wizards! I never knew he - how'd you find out?" 

"I accidentally sort of eavesdropped," Harry said uncomfortably. "Anyway what were you saying about that book?" Harry said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah" she said rather seriously, handing him the book and pointing to page 293. Harry took the big book in his hands and sat down next to Hermione.

"Did you read it yet?" Harry asked Hermione.

"No. I just skimmed through it." She replied. 

"Well then I guess we'll read it." Harry said looking down at the book. Hermione nodded as they started reading page 293:

Wild Dreams

When two people are in love and make a perfect match they begin to have certain types of dreams. Once someone has Wild Dreams, they will never be in love with someone else. In those dreams they help the future in one way or another…

And it continued for two pages after that with details.

Hermione turned to Harry, pale, speechless, and shaking uncontrollably.

"Hermione," Harry said tenderly, taking the trembling girl into his arms.

"I'm scared an-and…"

"Scared of what?" Harry asked her, concerned. Nothing when I'm with you, she thought, biting her lip.

"Nothing," she said with feeble laugh, "I'm just happy, that's all." Then suddenly Hermione's mood changed.

"But what about Ron?! What am I gonna do?" she cried into his chest. Harry patted her hair then placed her chin up to look at him. Her face was streaked with tears, yet still beautiful. 

"Hermione," Harry said, "I love you, no matter what. We'll get through this somehow. I promise." His words played over and over in her head as Harry inclined closer.

They started kissing, again, unaware of somebody watching them closely…

***

**AN****: I know this is a cliffhanger but pleeeeeeeeeeze review! what do i have to do bribe u? lol! Come on there's a part 4 people!**

** **

** **

** **

** **


	4. Another Heavy Burden

**AN****: ummmmm let me think about the Prophecy... just read it - you wont really get it, because you're not supposed too...in other words you'll find out in later parts. And the Wild Dreams is practically an engagement cuz like that means whoever you had the same dream as means that u belong together... and thats it... pleeeeeeeze review at the end! I'll stop pestering you when you start reviewing! Now for the answer to cliffhanger...most (raises eyebrows) _ironic_. Mwahahaha!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Potter Prophecy, Wild Dreams, voicer, and (most important) the louspeaker! lol! and the rest belongs to J.K.Rowling.****  
**  
**Ironic Feelings - Part 4**

  
**M**inerva McGonagall was just waiting for all of this to happen. It was so obvious, how come she never told Harry ahead of time? She sighed knowing she had no choice.

Minerva headed back to her office and quietly opened the door hoping Remus wasn't waiting for her inside. She didn't need his help explaining this situation to Harry, it would only make her frustrated. Nope, her office was completely empty to her relief.

The professor sat down, taking off the invisibility cloak, knowing this wasn't going to be easy, not at all. She grabbed the microphone, turning it on, trying to remain calm.

"Mr. Potter please report to Professor McGonagall's office, I repeat, Mr. Potter please report to Professor McGonagall's office." She quickly switched it off praying Remus wouldn't come and that Harry would.

Five minutes passed by before anyone came to visit her.

It was Remus.

"Minerva-" he started but she stopped him.

"I do not need your help, Remus! How many times do I have to tell you this?!" Minerva insisted. "To many times-" Remus said getting mad but was interrupted by someone else. Harry timidly walked in closing the door behind him. He looked back and forth at his two professors. Good he doesn't have Hermione with him, she thought, they need to hear the news separately.

"Harry-" Remus started calmly, but was interrupted yet again.

"Sit!" Minerva demanded. "Both of you." she added. They sat down.

"Can I please not be stopped this time?" Remus asked impatient this time.

"Fine. Do what ever you want. I don't care anymore." She said stared down at her nails for a while then back up at a bewildered Harry.

"Thank you" Remus absently ran his fingers through his hair and turned to Harry. Minerva put her head in her hands. Remus took a deep sigh.

"I'm quite sure you've never heard of the Potter Prophecy, have you?" Remus asked, his voice shaking. Harry shook his head, sensing some harmful truth was coming.

"Well it's a lot of divination and it is a Prophecy," Remus continued glancing at Minerva, "so there may be some way of stopping it-"

"Just tell him what it is already, Remus! He hasn't a clue what the stupid Prophecy is!"

"Sybill would have your head for that saying that." He remarked despite Harry was sitting there baffled as can be. Minerva scoffed.

"Think I care?!" she shouted then turned to Harry, "Look the Prophecy isn't accurate and that's why we're her to warn you about it and maybe even go against the odds and stop it. The Prophecy is that…you know how the Dark Lord murdered your parents? Well your father was - err - more of a trouble maker and your mother was very smart, if you get married and that girl just happens to be very smart like…" she trailed off lost of words. This is gonna be tougher then I assumed, she thought to herself, why can't I just say: Don't marry Hermione! 

"Like Hermione?" Harry said, slightly knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Precisely. Now if you two were to get married, in the near future, the chances of you two having a child, a very, very dominant child - the chances are too great. And without a doubt the Dark Lord will come after you and kill you and your child, not Hermione because she doesn't have Potter blood, does this make any sense at all to you?" she asked him. 

Remus was dazed staring out the window his head resting on his hand looking sorrowful. Harry was horrified, now out of his chair and backed up against the wall. Remus turned around who seemed to have been holding back tears in his eyes. A wave of guilt washed over her for being so mean before.

"Look, it's up you, Harry. If you're are planning to let go or fight against Voldemort," Remus said as Minerva winced, "it's up to you." Harry just nodded reaching to the handle of the door. What if he was having the Wild Dreams already, she thought…

"Did you already have the Wild Dreams, yet?" she blurted out. Remus glared at her. Harry looked uneasily around the office as he nodded.  
And he left. Minerva started sobbing. Remus at this point had been wiping away his tears. He placed a reassuring hand on Minerva's back and for once she didn't shove it off.

***

**"S**o, what happened?" Hermione asked at dinner. Harry aimlessly looked ahead…at a wall.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she questioned, sounding concerned. It hurt him to see her like that, or even for the least part say his name. "Is about Ron?" she asked in a hushed voice. He just shook his head playing around with the food in his plate with a fork. 'Did you already have the wild dreams yet' Professor McGonagall's words echoed through his head over and over… it was too late. But he didn't want to put her in danger. Yes, he loved her…and couldn't bring himself to say what had just happened. 

From the corner of his eye he could see Malfoy standing up ready to make an announcement. This couldn't be good.

"I want you all too know that this year WE, Slytherins will win the cup!" Malfoy yelled holding up his glass. The Slytherins cheered as the Fred, George, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet stood up defensively. Harry sat there thinking of how much longer he could stand this. Hermione looked at him with deep interest as the other Gyffindor's in his year glanced sideways at him. All except for Ron, who had a very smug, look on his face. 

Harry got up and walked out of the hall, nobody noticing but his two best friends. Or rather his girlfriend and ex-best friend, now.

***

**H**ermione had to jog to keep up with his strides.

"Harry, really what's going on?" she asked him. "Please, you can tell me anything. I swear." She said grabbing his shoulder. He stopped, looking down at his feet.

"Look, Hermione, it would only upset you - really." He said not even looking at her. They began walking again to the Gryffindor tower, this time.

"No, but now that you won't tell me it only upsets me more!" she complained. "Is that your not allowed to tell me? Is it about Snuffles? Do the Professors know?" she said tying to guess it out of him. Harry hesitated then ignored her questions as he told the Fat Lady the password. Is it that bad, she wondered, why is he ignoring me?

"Please tell me…since when have we kept secrets from each other, Harry?" she pleaded. They were in the common room now.

"This isn't a secret." He said somewhat harshly, "I can't tell you, because…it'll just hurt you."

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" she protested.

"Nothing makes sense anymore." Harry said eyeing the staircase up to the boys' dormitories. He started climbing the stairs, without doubt towards him dorm.

Hermione sighed hopelessly as he turned out of sight. Does this have to do with the Wild Dreams? Does he not love me, like he said? Hermione fell asleep on the couch, with too much on her mind.

***

**H**e spotted Hermione on the couch lying down, sleeping. Ron hurried over next to her. Dean, Neville, and Seamus wouldn't be here for a while and the Common Room was completely empty. Perfect!

Ron quickly kneeled down next to her as he opened his knapsack. He took out a pinkish liquid in a container (he had fixed it the day before) and unscrewed the cap. The aroma instantly took place: flower petals, chubby cupids, and shiny, magenta hearts floated to his mind. 

He roughly pulled out a few fiery strands of hair and dropped it into the Potion.

Ron placed it down on the floor as he checked to see if Hermione was in deep sleep - if she weren't, the love potion wouldn't work. He opened her mouth carefully and poured some of the fluid in her mouth. He whispered a spell for to swallow it, she did but started to stir. He quickly ran out the portrait hole, unnoticed.

***

**AN****: Dont kill me - the next part you'll realize that Ron... no! Im not giving it away... you'll just have to wait...lol. yes i know im evil. Oh yeah - please review!!! (constructive critism's welcome - I'm bound to make mistakes!) =)******

** **

** **

** **

** **


	5. Injured Emotions

** **

**AN****: Promise me you'll read this slow because it's really complicated and confusing... Do you know how many times I had to change the fonts and stuff around? Millions of times! I dont know if you can see the one I see on my computer but I think its a...interesting font... and it's not big on my computer... grrrrr... I dunno! ok ok I'll shutup.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Potter Prophecy, Wild Dreams, voicer, louspeaker and everything else goes to J.K.Rowling.**

**Ironic Feelings - Part 5**

  
**H**arry laid down on his bed. He knew he should tell Hermione, but couldn't bring himself to do it. 

But he had to tell her sometime.

Harry crept out of his dorm and down to the common room. Somebody just left the common room with a slam of the portrait. Was it Hermione, he thought, no she was sleeping on a couch. But she was stirring moving around — maybe she was having a bad dream? Harry sat next to her and shook her awake.

"You okay, Hermione?" he asked her "You looked like you having a bad dream." She sat up and looking angry and determined. She stared in front of them…at a wall, just like he had before.

"Look I'm sorry about before when—" Harry started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Ron." She said tonelessly.

"Yeah…anyway—"

"Ron." She repeated

"Did he hurt you, Hermione?" Harry said defensively, anger building up within him.

"No, I miss him, need him…Ron." She said as if she was programmed.

"But you said that you didn't love Ron, Hermione. Since when do we keep things from each other?" It suddenly hit Harry that he was just keeping something from Hermione.

"Where is that map?" she said mechanically.

"The Marauder's Map?" he questioned.

"Yes, I need it," she with that monotonous voice.

"Ok…" Harry said handing her the map since it was in his pocket, not knowing what else to do. She got up and left.

"Wait! Where are going, Hermione?" he called after her as she pushed open the portrait. She went on ignoring him.

Something's wrong, he thought, as he ran after her. She walked briskly down the hall, holding out the map, as if it were legal to have in Hogwarts. Harry was about to yell at her for doing that or ask why she cared about Ron, but then decided to follow her, to see what exactly was going on. 

Hermione didn't seem to be about to turn around any time soon, though their steps echoed throughout the hallway, and he was only a few yards away. She wasn't talking, acting, or even walking like Hermione. I've been around her too long, he thought, accidentally laughed too loud. Without warning, she spun around and her eyes narrowed, he's never ever seen Hermione do that all these years at Hogwarts — ever.

He laughed nervously and gave that famous lopsided smile with pink patches on his cheeks. But why am I blushing in front of Hermione, he thought. Then it hit him like a Bludger.

That girl wasn't Hermione.

***

**S**he walked through the garden clutching the note Seamus passed to her at dinner. A guy actually noticed me besides Neville, Ginny thought, happily. She read the note for the millionth time.

**Ginny—  
Meet me at in the flower gardens,   
9:00 sharp.  
Love,  
Seamus**

Ginny skipped through the garden pointing her wand at the flowers causing them to sparkle. In the distance she saw a handsome boy with dark hair staring at Hermione? Was that Harry? She walked over to ask him if he saw Seamus or not, since he was nearby.

"Hi Harry, you see Seamus around?" she checked her clock; it was a minute to nine. 

"No…d'you by any chance know what's wrong with Hermione? She's been acting really odd."

"No, why? What happened?" she asked.

"Well we were at dinner and there was something I couldn't tell her because the Professors don't want me telling anyone…and I went upstairs for a sec then came back down…and now she's stalking Ron." Harry looked hurt, why would Hermione be stalking Ron? Oh no…Ginny thought, I had a feeling this was coming…

"She seems to be under a…love spell." Oh god, she thought, I'm starting to sound like Professor Trelawney. Harry raised his eyebrows. She wasn't about to give away that she knew Ron like Hermione for a long time.

"Yeah…maybe." Harry said staring at Hermione's back. 

"Where is Seamus?" groaned looking around. She saw a thin boy with sandy hair, which was unmistakably him. "I gotta go, Harry. So sorry I couldn't help you with Hermione."

"Thanks anyway." He said with sorrow within his stunning green eyes. Ginny sighed inwardly. Guess I'll never get over him, she thought sadly. Was their relationship that serious? I know Hermione told me back at the Burrow that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. It would be a little over a month now that they had been going out. Oh well. I was never the psychiatrist type, Ginny thought, as she ran to Seamus.

***

**H**arry sat back down feeling awful. Where had he gone wrong? But he knew exactly where. Harry put his head in his hands. This was so bizarre… Less than a week ago he would have been with the Weasleys with his girlfriend and best friend but now everything's messed up. 

Tears were now falling down his cheeks. He brushed them away — he had to be strong. His father must have been. You know this might be better, he thought, Hermione off with Ron and out of danger. He loved her more than he could imagine, but didn't want to put her in danger. 

As he looked back at Hermione he saw another person, next to her, with red hair, not Ginny this one had short hair and was tall…Percy? It couldn't be…Percy worked at the Ministry of Magic, now. He took off his glasses and wiped them clean with his shirt. He put them back on — that wasn't Percy it was Ron! 

Hermione suddenly got up and started kissing Ron; she looked so happy that she giggled like Parvati and Lavender. Harry quickly sat down before he fainted; he wanted to see what would happen. When Ron put her arm around Hermione that was the last straw. Whether or not that even was Hermione it wasn't right or fair. If Ron was jealous, he would just have to cope with it.

Harry got up and walked over to them. He could hear Hermione say things like:

"Oh Ron!" or "Your so sweet!" in between giggles and kisses. What stuck him even more was the fact that Hermione used to tell him the thing she was now telling Ron. 

Harry was only a few feet away, Ron had his back to him, and Hermione was too 'busy' to see him. Harry stepped even closer and Ron must have heard because he spun around.

"You!" he yelled, tackling Harry to the ground. 

"Me," Harry said throwing him off of him and getting up, he was very strong from playing quidditch all these years at Hogwarts. Hermione sat down next to Ron, on the ground, thinking this was fun. Harry realized how she was completely different around Ron.

"What did you do to Hermione? There's no denying it Ron — I know you're jealous." Ron was speechless and then narrowed his eyes to slits.

"Well it's too late, Potter. Besides you've taken everything away from me…when you took Hermione, I decided to take her back, with love potion." Ron said shaking with anger, stood up. Since when does he call me Potter? Hermione giggled for the millionth time.

"She never loved you in the first place, Ron. Now that she drank the potion, that's not Hermione." Harry said looking at him with a piercing stare.

"Well it looks like Hermione doesn't it?" Ron said taking her hand and lifting the giggling Hermione off the ground.

"But it isn't." Harry said taking her other hand as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Harry still having the other wand in his hand pointed it at Hermione. 

"Finite In—" Harry started but was interrupted by Ron knocking him to the ground. Hermione beamed as Ron punched Harry in the jaw. Ron quickly got up and took Hermione's hand and ran to back to the castle. 

A trickle of blood from his mouth leaked down Harry's chin. Harry got up and followed them walking. Of course, he could catch up, Harry was a much faster runner than Ron, despite the fact he was still shorter, but he had a plan…

***

**H**ermione ran up to the Gryffindor Tower, Ron's grip on her hand growing tighter and tighter. Ron made her drink a potion in her sleep and Hermione Granger, the smartest girl of her year, couldn't get out of it. Everything she was doing was against her will, thanks to that potion. Ron was so annoying, conceited, envious, everything bad she could think of. She would never forgive him for this. What was he doing putting a love spell on her? Will it ever wear off? Hermione was apprehensive, what if it didn't? After what Hermione was forced to do to Harry, he seemed to give up or so it seemed… 

Ron was bringing her into the common room and some people were staring, probably thinking I'm cheating with Harry, she thought. She turned around and saw Harry, just coming in, with a determined look on his face. He looks so cute, she thought, but when Harry spotted her the potion made Hermione sneer at him. He looks so hurt, how I want to go up to him, hug him, and tell him it was all Ron's fault — Ron and his jealousy.  
But Harry turned and talked to Dean and Neville, since Seamus and Ginny were in the garden. They seemed to all be in a serious conversation, then they all turned to look at Ron leading her somewhere. She turned back to Ron who was taking her to a quiet corner in the common room. Something made her giggle like her roommates, Lavender and Parvati.

"Dammit! There's to many people here." Ron groaned, heading towards the portrait hole. They went out into the deserted hall, or at least that what it looked like. Hermione saw in the corner of her eye something invisible coming out of the portrait hole. She heard many footsteps — it must be Harry, Dean, and Neville, she thought with secret delight. The potion made her look very suspicious. Since Ron was heading the other way, he didn't notice.

"Weasley…" a tiny Professor Flitwick called. "It's lights out. You better get to bed before I deduct some more points from Gryffindor…" Ron looked around looked around skeptically. Hermione was puzzled, that sounded exactly like their Charms Professor Flitwick. But he was nowhere to be seen…and why didn't the voice say her name too? Ron, who was obviously freaked out let Hermione go and ran back through the portrait hole.

"Finite Incantem!" Harry shouted at her, who now took off the invisibility cloak, as well as Dean and Neville. Hermione felt shaky, yet glad since that was the spell that it stopped any potions you were under. 

"Harry!" she screamed, running to him, hugging and kissing him. "Ron made me drink a potion while I was sleeping…it was horrible, it made me do all these mean things…I'm so sorry, Harry." Hermione sobbed getting his robes soaked; he stroked her hair softly.

"It's okay Herm, you're here with me…everything's gonna be okay," he whispered in her neck, kissing her. Dean and Neville took the hint and left. They stood there in the middle of the hall making out, for quite a while. 

"Wait, a sec," Hermione said, "Who did the Flitwick mock?"

"Nobody." He showed her a funnel shaped thing. She immediately recognized it as a voicer.

"Oh I've seen one of these before." she said her eyes growing round, "Let me guess…Fred and George, right?" Harry laughed.

"How'd you know?" he asked, smiling.

"Figures," she said beaming at him, "Oh yeah, about, Ron…I don't know what got into him. Even if he did like me — Ron would never do something like that." Hermione grabbed onto Harry's hand.

"Mmmm," Harry replied, suddenly snapping out of daze. "Come on lets go back to Gryffindor Tower, I'm tired."

"Me too — it's been such a long day…" Hermione said sleepily, looking up at Harry. He smiled back at her as they approached the portrait of the fat Lady and her friend, Violet. 

"Scorpionus," Harry said, not looking at the portrait, as the girls gave each other manicures. The portrait swung open and Harry gave Hermione a hand up. There wasn't a soul in the common room besides them; as tired as Harry and Hermione were they sat down on a couch, talking about what a busy day it had been. As a conversation neared the end, it got more serious. 

"Even though it's only our fifth year…what are you planning to do when you leave?" she asked, her cinnamon eyes glowing.

"Take you with me," he said, staring at Hermione like she was a saint. Then all of a sudden Harry looked away, troubled. He let go of her looking at his lap.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Harry. He looked very melancholy. "Please tell me? Is it about what you were trying to say at dinner?" Harry nodded slowly.

"When Professor McGonagall called for me she gave me some — some news…" He broke off looking at the ceiling trying not to cry. Hermione felt awful, was it about his parents? He always seemed distraught whenever somebody mentioned them.

"I was scared when you were with Ron…thinking that you really did love him," he said quickly changing the subject. Hermione was furious, but didn't show it.

"But I don't," she pointed out. "If I did I wouldn't be here — I'd be giggling with Ron." She laughed along with Harry, halfheartedly.

"Well I'm tired, how 'bout you, Herm?" Harry said yawning. "Mind if I call you, Herm?" he asked giving her a hand up from the couch.

"Nah, I actually like it." Hermione said smiling at the floor, it is a cute nickname, she thought. 

They shared a passionate kiss before going their separate ways.

***

**AN****: You should be all very happy I decided not to leave you off with a cliffhanger! Well just to let you know the next part will be a long time from now and to leave you in good hopes - something's wrong with Ron (i dunno if its a spell, potion, or what). Well thats all for now - REVIEW!!!!!**

** **

** **

** **

** **


	6. A Companion’s Clarification

**  
AN****: Here I explain why Ron was acting weird...dam! when will i learn to shutup??? I'm guessing never. Sorry im taking so long. My S.S. teacher (the frigen MIGIT!!!! lol vilveela) gave me a 60% on my report card (hate S.S., hate S.S.)!!!!! so now i've gotta study 24/7 :( not that y'all care - since you've been waiting soO0Oo long. I gotta go to swimming practice- toodloo (dont ask lol). Oh yeah it's only Harry's PoV this time.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Once agin I own Demons, Potter Prophecy, Wild Dreams, voicer, and the louspeaker! yay!**

**Ironic Feelings - Part 6**

  
**A**s Harry opened the door he saw all his for roommates in there talking, with interest. When they saw him walk in they stopped instantaneously.  
Ron lunged at Harry and had to wrestle him off. Dean and Seamus had to hold him back. Neville was flattened against the wall looking horrified. Ron had a hungry look; suddenly Harry had the same feeling when he saw Hermione in the hall, that wasn't his best friend.

"Something's wrong with him, Harry," Dean said struggling to keep him back. "Go get a Professor, quick!" 

Harry threw open the door and quickly ran out of the common room at top speed. Harry left the portrait of the fat Lady and her friend hanging open, as they screamed at him to be more considerate. He passed Dumbledore's Office, as well as McGonagall's, and Flitwick. Finally he came upon the Defense Against the Dark Arts Office. Whatever was going on was Dark Magic, for sure. He burst threw through the door to see Lupin working at his desk.

"What is it, Harry?" his Professor asked him.

"Gryffindor-Tower-Ron's-mad," Harry said in between pants. Lupin looked at him, confused. "Follow-me." Harry said still wheezing. Harry ran out of the office followed by Lupin. They went through the open portrait of yelling Ladies and up to the boy's dormitories. He led Lupin into his dormitory where they seemed to have calmed down Ron - he was sitting down, paying checkers. Dean, who was playing with him, was purposely losing the game. Then he saw Harry, and completely changed. Ron lunged at Harry, knocking over his grandfather's chess set and-

"Locairmortis!" Professor Lupin screamed, pointing his wand at Ron, who froze midair. Only his eyes could move around, mostly staring at Harry. Ron was in four or five feet above the floor with his arms outstretched. Harry stepped out from under him as Lupin was looking along his neck.

"Aha! Ron was bitten by a…Demon," Lupin pointed out.

"And that is," Harry questioned more rudely than he meant to.

"Well what happened today? Explain everything - I need to hear the details to find out what type of Demon it was," Lupin said with inquisitiveness. 

Harry told them the story with some help from Dean.

"Looked like he had rabies…only for Harry's blood, though," Seamus commented.

"Precisely! When a Demon bites someone - the first person that they see, they get jealous of…or, uh something like that. Then they take what's important from them…this one that bit your friend appears to be the envious Demon," Lupin said deep in thought. "And if there's anything to be envious about it's your girlfriend." 

"So Ron doesn't really like Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Probably not…actually I don't know. This is a case isn't for me because I haven't had any experience on Demon's from Satan…I know Minerva and Sibyll have but Sibyll will just predict where it came from…" Lupin muttered talking more to him, oblivious that they were in the room.

"Follow me," he said motioning them out of the dorm. They all went down the stairs, into the common room, and next to the fireplace that had burnt out. Lupin muttered a spell and it was suddenly roaring full of wood.

"Minerva," he called into the fireplace "Need help with some Gryffindor's." Dean and Seamus gave each other looks but Harry had seen this happen before in Snape's office. Minerva came out of the fireplace brushing the soot of her clean robes'. Professor McGonagall groaned at the sight of Professor Lupin.

"What is it this time?! Do you know how late it is?" she shrieked, reminding Harry of distinctively Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley was bit by a Demon," Lupin said, not at all taken aback by McGonagall's remark. "I wasn't about to get Sibyll - she would only foretell where it came from."

"Hmm," she said, immersed in what she had just heard. "Where is he?"

"In his dorm; I froze him mid-air," Lupin said. 

Professor McGonagall gasped wrathfully.

"You what?!" she yelled running up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. 

"Well, what did you expect me to do!?" Lupin called after her, as the four roommates followed their professors up the stairs.

"I don't kno-" but Minerva stopped frozen at the opened the door. "So that's him," she said cautiously. 

"Yes, Minerva," Remus replied, who was already at her side. McGonagall strode over to Ron, examining his neck just as Lupin had. Harry noticed his Ron staring at him with a glint that he didn't like…

"Well I'm guessing he's jealous of Harry," McGonagall commented. Harry nodded. Ron narrowed his eyes at her, then stared at Harry, again.

"What happened, Remus?" she said turning somewhat reluctantly to Lupin.

"Harry's girlfriend Hermione, as you know…" Professor Lupin went on telling the story Harry had told him.

"I've never seen Ron like that," Seamus said with a tone of fear in his voice. Neville whimpered, ducking behind Dean. 

"That isn't Ron," Harry said flatly. They all raised their eyebrows at him. 

"Look at him!" he told his roommates. "When does Ron ever act or even look like that? Never. Whatever Demon bit him must have been very covetous." They turned to look at the statue-like Ron. 

Lupin just finished telling McGonagall the story.

"But the thing I don't get is when Ron was bitten because he was all right in the morning…" Lupin trailed of looking at Ron.

"It takes awhile before the bite effect the person," McGonagall said examining Ron's bite. "It appears Mr. Weasley was bitten by the envy Demon…Satan must have sent him - we haven't seen Demons in quite a long time…

"As for you Potter - this has been some busy day for you…but we will need your help, despite the fact that it is way after midnight." Harry had forgotten all about the time.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Well Finnagan, Thomas, and Longbottom," she cringed, "could surely help too."

"We need you to help Ron recover from the bite," Lupin explained. 

"Obviously," McGonagall rolled her eyes. "The reason why is because you all know Ron very well…" she went on telling them the whole procedure. She sighed. 

"Wait a sec," Harry said abruptly. "Hermione knows Ron really well too." McGonagall looked as if she was hoping nobody would ask that question. 

"Hermione uh wouldn't exactly help, Harry," Lupin said looking uneasy too.

"She would only undo the spell," McGonagall justified. "Back to the plan…Longbottom if you mess up…" she threatened. Neville gulped.

"Neville will do fine," Lupin seemed to have confidence in Neville.

"Well then Remus, lets start," McGonagall said, ushering everyone in a circle around Ron. 

Ron continued to stare at Harry. Neville was reciting the spell under his breath.

"On the count to three," Lupin said. "One, two…three!" 

"Satan, Satan king of slay  
Bring your Demon far away"

Ron's look softened. He looked around at everyone (without moving his neck) with questioning eyes.

"Finite Incantem!" Lupin yelled. Ron fell from the air. He groaned and rubbed his hipbone. 

"Why didn't you make me land on a bed?" Ron muttered as if he just woke up. Suddenly he shook his head and stood up. 

"THANK YOU!" Ron yelled hugging Lupin and McGonagall. 

"And you guys too!" he exclaimed strangling Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville around their necks. 

They all stood there in shock. 

"That wasn't me! Some Demon bit me in the middle of the night!" he exclaimed. 

All of then let out sighs…except for McGonagall; she still looked shaky. Slowly she took steps backwards, oblivious to everyone asking Ron questions.

"But you were fine in the morning!" Harry argued.

"I could still do some stuff at my own will in the morning, but it wouldn't let me tell you guys anything about last night. As the day went on it took more and more control of me." Ron winced. "I would never do that to Hermione or you."

They talked for a while about stuff that happened that day. Lupin was in the back talking to McGonagall, who was pale and trembling.

Harry looked at his watch and groaned. It was 2:30 AM. Why hadn't McGonagall or Lupin ushered us to bed, he wondered. 

"Come on get to bed," Lupin said. Harry noticed McGonagall was gone.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?" Seamus asked.

Lupin shrugged. "She's seems to have thought it had something to do with the Potter Prophecy." Everyone looked at Lupin wondering what the 'Prophecy' was. Suddenly he clapped his hand over his forehead like Harry does when his scar is hurting, but Harry was scowling. Lupin laughed nervously.

"Gotta go," he said trying to get out of this situation. "I'll see you on Tuesday? Yeah, Tuesday's Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't get our schedules yet," Dean said once Lupin left.

Harry stifled a yawn trying to get off the Prophecy topic, though he knew it would never work. 

"So what's this 'Potter Prophecy' crap, eh?" Ron asked. If only it was crap, he thought. 

"Some divination that I'm hoping won't turn out to be true," Harry sighed.

"Prophecy's always turn out to be true," Neville said sadly. "One's been running in my family for generations…" he trailed off. Harry was surprised.

"What Prophecy, Neville?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Y-you first, Harry." He squeaked out.

"Well… You know it's getting late," Harry said running fingers through his hair absentmindedly. 

"Do we have to use truth potion on you?" Ron asked.

"No, no," Harry said, thinking of what Ron did to Hermione, then of Snape holding up a clear vile of it last year threatening him. Harry exhaled, knowing there was no way out. 

"They think, they aren't sure about this, but they think that if I…" Harry hesitated. It hurt to talk about it.

"Spit it out, Harry," Ron said.

"TheythinkI'mgonnadieifIfallinlovewithHermione," he burst out. Nobody seemed to get it but Ron.

"Why?!" Ron asked horrified. "Don't tell me because of You-know-Who…"

Harry nodded and turned away. He laid down on his bed, leaning on his elbow.

"Hey," Ron said sitting across from Harry on his bed. "You tell Hermione yet?" Harry shook his head. 

"I can't. I mean really - what could I say? 'Oh Hermione you can't come near me or you'll be in danger too!'" Harry said sounding like Parvati and Lavender during the impression. Ron forced a laugh.

"Want me to tell-"

"No!" Harry said as if Ron just screamed out his secret. "I mean no. Don't say anything."

"Who told you in the first place?" Ron asked.

Harry explained the Potter Prophecy in more detail and they discussed ideas of letting Hermione find out. From Harry's way of seeing things it looked hopeless. 

"Just tell her straight out…oh I no! Tell her tomorrow at the Hogsmeade trip!"

Harry shook his head again. "She'll runaway. She'll be mad at me… I don't want to ruin the Hogsmeade visit for her." Harry said cynically. 

"Oh come on she's probably mad now that you aren't talking to her." Ron reasoned. Harry stared at the floor. "Trust me - tell her tomorrow."

"I didn't even ask her to go with me!" Harry pointed out.

"You won't have to! It'll just be the three of us and then I'll make up some excuse and - tada! You two are alone!" The way Ron said this made the both of them both go into uncontrollable fits of laughter. 

"So what do you say? Will you tell her?" he asked. "Or not?" Ron put on a puppy face. Harry laughed again.

"Yeah ok, ok, but what are you gonna do?" He questioned. Ron turned a little red and grinned devilishly. 

"Say hello to oh…Lavender perhaps?" Ron turned even redder.

That only made them go hysterical. 

As Harry drifted of to sleep (4:00 A.M.!) he wondered what would be in store for the three of them the next day.

***

**AN****: :))))))) --- evil smile lol yes Im ****evil,********evil****, ****evil!!!**** lol i'll be going now.... Oh yeah - you guyz gotta review! Its pathetic that you all dont - it only: takes 30 sec (not even!). I'm _sorry_ Ron's acting different now. He just overwhelmed about the demon thing - ya no? Review!**

** **

** **

** **

** **


	7. Together Again

**  
AN****: Tinkerbell said something about Hermione being possesed in her fic- its ok i dont care: that's not copyin or anything like it. Everyone's doing that anyway. And yes I do take reviews seriously! Back to this fic - I made up a few spells...Hermione's friends with Lavender and Parvati (only because they're in the same dorm- _and_ they're _slightly _conceited in this fanfic), this thing ~ means later on but the same scene and person, and the rest you'll find out if you read...**

**Ironic Feelings - Part 7**

  
**H**ermione was worried. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were if Harry would ever tell her whatever it was he was keeping from her. It seemed to really be weighing him down.

~

"Great Wizards! You really think Ron will ask me to go with him?" Lavender sounded worried. Parvati gasped.

"If he did then it'd be-" Parvati was cut off.

"Me and Ron," Lavender sounded excited.

"And me and Dean!" she finished dreamily. After that giggled.

They squeal like a bunch of cheerleaders, Hermione thought. Hermione picked up a pillow and hit Parvati's head. She picked up one of hers and threw it back. 

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Lavender screamed happily.

Shortly there were pillows flying everywhere.

"Oh no! How are we gonna clean all this up?" Parvati cried, once they all surrendered.

"Zefuela!" Hermione waved her wand and everything was back in place.

"Cool," Lavender said amazed. Parvati shrieked.

"What?" Hermione asked her.

"It's 8:57!" Lavender yelled.

"Hogsmeade Trip!" Parvati concluded. They started fighting over who was to go to the bathroom first. Hermione rolled her eyes. She had forgotten all about the Hogsmeade Visit. Hermione was hoping that Harry, Ron, and her would go like they always did, but after what happened yesterday… She shuddered.

Hermione got up to look at her robes to pick out one. She took a look at the ones her Aunt had bought her. Her Aunt Liz was a witch and when she finally found out Hermione was a witch she got her lots of different colored robes. She picked out an indigo one she particularly liked.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Lavender asked. Parvati had won getting the bathroom to herself first. Hermione raised her eyebrows. 

"Picking out a robe of course," she replied. 

"But today's National Muggle Clothing Day!" She said with a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

"Yeah but who's gonna know that?" Hermione explained. "What do you think everyone's gonna be wearing Muggle clothes?" She laughed aloud, imagining Harry trying to wear Muggle clothes.

"Why do you even think they're having the Hogsmeade Visit?" Lavender said as if it were obvious.

"Back-To-Hogwarts Trip?" Hermione guessed.

"No! The whole point is to wear Muggle clothes!" Lavender shouted happily.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Hermione snorted.

Lavender shrugged. "Suit yourself, Herm." Parvati finally came out of the bathroom, but she hadn't finished shampooing and had her bathrobe on.

"There's no more hot water!" she shrieked. Hermione helped them with the counter curse and waited patiently while Parvati came out finished and Lavender went in the bathroom.

"Is it really National Muggle Clothing Day? Or did Lavender just make that up?" She trusted Parvati, she was slightly trustworthier then Lavender at times.

"No she didn't make it up, Herm," Parvati said as she stopped playing spells with her hair. She tossed her a flier for Hermione to read.

**Hogsmeade Visit**

3rd years and up

Wear Muggle clothing in honor of Muggle Clothing Day!

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure this is real?" she asked.

"Yeah where were you at dinner? They were handing them out," Parvati said. Hermione shrugged, looking sadly at the floor, but Parvati didn't seem to notice. 

"I can't do hairstyles! Herm? Could you do something that suits my outfit?"

"Sure, sure," Hermione said helping her out. They agreed on one with a complicated French braid. 

"Wait a sec," Parvati said. "You don't have any Muggle clothes!"

"No…" 

"Great! Now I can pick out an outfit for you!" Hermione groaned uninterested. Lavender just came out of the bathroom. 

"Lavender, help me pick out an outfit for Hermione?" Parvati begged. "Hermione you can take a shower now, while we pick out your clothes and makeup." Ugh, Hermione thought as she took her bathrobe, shampoo, conditioner, and soap to take a shower. 

While she was in the middle of conditioning her hair someone knocked on the door.

"Hurry up Herm! We've got everything ready," Lavender announced.

"Ok, ok," she yelled back. Hermione quickly finished up and came out in her bathrobe.

Parvati and Lavender had their backs to her pointing at a pair of denim flare jeans, high heel boots, and a bright pink tank top. Oh no, she thought, there is no way I'm wearing that. She quickly went back in the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Herm! What are you doing in there? Come on we have your clothes and make up ready." Lavender pleaded.

"You think I'm wearing tight jeans, four inch boots, and a hot pink tank top!? You gotta be kidding!"

"No, no those are my clothes, Herm," Parvati explained. She sighed unlocking the door. As Hermione came out Lavender stood in front of the bathroom door blocking so she couldn't go back in. They smiled evilly, at their trick. 

"I'm not wearing those clothes - I'll look like a slut!" Hermione shrieked.

"Come on - it's called style. There's no way out, so just see how you'll look."

Hermione sighed as she took the clothes and boots to change in the bathroom. After pulling on her boots (they went all the way up to her knees!), she turned to look in the mirror. Her reflection was definitely not something she expected. She stared there staring mouth opened in shock for a while. She came across a mix of a cheerleader and a slut.

Even the mirror whistled.

"Shut up!" she yelled at indignantly.

"Herm! What are you doing in there?"

"Yeah come on out! You're taking forever." Hermione ignored them. 

"If you don't answer we're taking as you're ready," Parvati warned. Hermione frantically looked for her wand before realizing it was on her night table. 

"Alohomora!" And the door flew open.

"Great Wizards, you look great, Hermione!" 

"Wow! Wait till Harry sees you!" The mention of Harry's name got her back to reality.

"How do you know about me and-" Hermione began.

"Figures," Lavender explained.

"Oh yeah," Parvati said as if she just remembered something. "Whatever happened in the hospital wing?"

Someone knocked on the door.

Hermione was thankful that whoever knocked so she wouldn't have to explain. She wasn't in the mood.

"Ooh I'll get it," Lavender jumped up.

"No me," Parvati argued.

"What if it's Ron?" Lavender said seizing the doorknob.

"What if it's Dean?" Parvati narrowed her eyes, grabbing the doorknob too. Soon they both flung the door open. 

"Is uh Hermione here?" Harry asked. Hermione suddenly remembered what she was wearing and shoved herself under Lavender's bed. She caught a glance of him under the bed — his expression was worried and he was wearing Muggle clothes. He actually looked cute with jeans…maybe he borrowed them from Dean or Seamus — the black shirt he was wearing had some band on it called:

Matchbox  
T w e n t y

So they hadn't made up that flier, she thought.

"Oh you should see! We gave her a makeover…" Parvati said soon changing the conversation towards Dean. She heard what was probably Lavender wandering over to her hiding place. 

Harry didn't seem interested in what Parvati had to say. "Yeah Dean's okay, now, um, where's Hermione?" Lavender probably didn't clean because there was tons dust under her bed. She had the urge to sneeze—

ACHOO!

Hermione could just picture them all looking curious and heading to Lavenders bed…

"It seems that," Lavender pushed her blankets out of the way; revealing Hermione curled up under her bed. Hermione signaled for Lavender to be quiet but she continued anyhow. "That Hermione Granger's somehow under my bed."

Lavender raised an eyebrow. Hermione blocked the light as if she were allergic to it, as someone threw the blankets out of the way. Parvati came and bent down next to Hermione. 

"Come on your lover boy is waiting," Parvati teased. Hermione racked her brain for an excuse - Harry was making his way to them. 

"You didn't do my makeup yet!" she hissed. Lavender and Parvati looked at each other in shock before they got up to make an announcement. 

"Harry, your girlfriend," One of them said. Hermione cringed as her roommates smiled. "Isn't ready yet." They ushered him out the door, but not before he told her something.

"Herm, could you hurry up? It's important," Harry pleaded. Hermione couldn't find her voice before they shut the door in Harry's face.

She lay there under the bed wondering if whatever was so important had to do with what Harry was going to tell her last night…

"Come on Herm, we've got your makeup ready."

Hermione groaned as she got out from under the bed. She trudged over to her trunk to get out some of her own Muggle clothes.

"What are you doing, Herm?" Parvati asked coming over to stop her from going back into the bathroom. "Okay, okay I get it. You don't want to wear my clothes. How about we make that tank top into ¾ sleeves and those jeans shorter so you can wear normal shoes with them?" It wasn't really a question; Parvati was already changing everything around as she talked to herself. Lavender came up behind them and nodded.

"Looks much more…Hermione-ish," she giggled. Parvati agreed but not for long. "But the shirt should be a lavender color. Lavutra!" And her shirt matched Lavender's name.

"No! Baby blue! Blushcuva!" Parvati had this thing for the color baby blue. Hermione groaned getting her own wand.

"Spilval!" Hermione made her shirt a sparkly silver color. They agreed that that too looked Hermione-ish.

"Please no makeup," Hermione pleaded but they insisted on a little mascara there, some blush over here…

Hermione turned to look into the mirror and groaned for the millionth time that morning. She went back into the bathroom to wash her face. When she came out she had a touch of make up here and there but nothing like she had on before.

They nodded. "Very…Hermione-ish." She laughed along with them.

KNOCK.

Hermione answered it this time.

"I'm coming let me get my shoes o-"

"Wait I have to tell you something," Harry said urgently, pulling Hermione outside then closing the door on Lavender and Parvati. She looked to see if there was anyone in the hallway and saw _him_. 

Ronald Weasley just stood there looking sorry, and after what he's done to her?! 

She shrieked and ducked behind Harry, her fingernails drilling into his palm. He turned around to face Hermione.

"It's okay Herm, he-"

"After what happened yesterday?! Have you lost it?" Hermione met his eyes angrily. 

Ron came up next to Harry.

"Look-" he started but as soon as he spoke, Hermione whimpered, ducking behind Harry.

"It was a Demon!" Ron blurted out.

"What kind?" Hermione asked cautiously. She knew all about Demons. Ron shrugged.

"It was an envious Demon from Satan or something like that," Harry said.

"Oh," Hermione said feeling stupid that she hadn't known. "Did it bite you on your neck?" Ron nodded and showed her an indent of teeth marks that looked like the ones in her book. 

Suddenly her eyes looked like they were about to pop out. She clapped a hand over her mouth and-

"That means that Satan will be sending lots of Demons!" Hermione gasped again. "We're all in trouble! And we'll never know who's telling the truth or not! Oh, this is horrible…"

"Wait a sec - who were you envious of?" Ron looked slightly uncomfortable. 

"My brother's I guess…Bill and Percy for being so smart, Charlie and Ginny for their talents with magical creatures and flying, Fred and George for their jokes…and where do I stand with all of them?" Ron shrugged. "Perhaps the I'm the envious one."

Nobody could think of anything to say for a while.

"What do you mean you have no place, Ron!?" Harry argued as Hermione chose the same time to speak.

"You have lots of talents like…"

They stood there thinking for a while.

"They haven't showed up yet! That's it! And Harry and I don't have a place to stand either," Hermione instantly regretted saying that.

"Harry will always have a place to stand - alive or dead and you are smarter than anyone I've ever known." Hermione's cheeks turned magenta. Harry quickly changed the subject.

"Uh, what do you mean Ginny has talent with flying?" Harry asked.

"So someone has a crush on Ginny, eh?" Ron said, forgetting all about Hermione just standing there giving them looks. Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, we need a Keeper on the Gryffindor quidditch team, since Wood graduated two years ago…and the tryouts were horrible." Harry answered.

"So are we going to Hogsmeade or not?" Ron asked later on. Hermione just realized that Ron was wearing khakis and a gray shirt that said in navy blue letters:

**GAP**

"Yeah," Hermione said looking up at Harry to make sure they were. "Let me just get on my shoes first."

***

**A.N. I dont mean to offend anyone in anyway about wearing high boots, tanktops, or flare jeans b-cuz I do myself lol! I only did that b-cuz it seems unHermione-ish (lol dont ask about that either) Be very thankful i didn't leave this at a cliffhanger - and that I took my time doing this especially long (and i mean reeeeeeaaaaaaaaaallllllllllly long) fanfic...I dunno myself, why i'm doin this when Im supposed to be studyin for that science test I'm gonna fail tomorrow!!!!!!!   
  
P.S. lol _almost_ forgot! The more reviews the more chances I wont leave you off with a cliffhanger ( i have a REALLY good idea of one - I always do) So in that case i think you should... ****Review!!!!!!!!!****  
alright ill stop scaring y'all now.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**  
  
**


	8. Bickering Passageway

**  
AN: Hey! I'm SORRY i took so long!!!! I was (taps nose) studying for S.S! yeah! blame it on my frigen SS teacher! lolol I dont know wat else to say but pleeeeeeeeeeze R/R! This one's pretty short unlike the others but do you want a cliffhanger? I thought so. Now im going to do wat my freinds do: FLAME ME! lol im dead serious i need to get some flames - im to hyper... and thats it! Read!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I've got those Demons, Potter Prophecy, Wild Dreams, voicer, and louspeaker! The other stuff is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Ironic Feelings - Part 8**

  
**H**ermione quickly got her shoes on but before she could get out the door her two roommates blocked her way.

"So is Ron…free this afternoon or what?" Lavender asked.

"Well, I don't know…I thought it was going to be Harry, Ron, and me…" She trailed off. "I don't know, Lavender." Lavender looked disappointed and stomped away.

"And Dean?" Parvati asked still blocking her way.

"I don't know!" Hermione said angrily, throwing her hands up. "If you want to know then go and ask them yourselves."

She quickly got out of the room before another fight broke out. Hermione met up with Harry and Ron in the common room.

"Wassamatter? You're like - " Ron made an impression of someone looking drunk. Hermione laughed.

"No it's just Lavender…she wants to go with you to Hogsmeade," Hermione laughed at seeing Ron's ears turn crimson. "The only thing is she wont shut up! Not only her but Parvati too." She shook her head. "Come on let's go to breakfast, we might just make it."

"Breakfast is done Hermione," Harry said, talking to her as if she was a little kid. "It's lunch time." 

"Wha- no! It can't be lunch time already!" but Hermione but her watch told her it was 12:00 also. "Well then, let's go to lunch."

The trio headed to lunch and sat in their usual seats at the Gryffindor Table. The lunch was Hermione's favorite: macaroni and cheese. From her outlook nothing could ruin her day until-

"Why did you guys bring your stuff? And why is everyone in a hurry?" She said looking at everyone rushing to eat and leave.

"The Hogwarts Express leaves at a 12:30, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "Where are you today? In la-la land or something?" But Hermione wasn't listening to his remarks about her being in a different world. "It's 12:27! We've gotta go!"

"Let me rush up to the Gryffin-"

"We haven't got time!" Ron argued. Hermione sighed.

"You guys go…I wasn't really looking forward to it anyway," Hermione shrugged.

"I'm sure," Harry said calmly. "We'll just take me invisibility cloak and use the One Eyed Witch tunnel to Honeydukes. I took all the time in our third year and so have Fred and George."

"What if we get caught?" Hermione exclaimed.

"What if we don't." Ron said firmly. "We're wasting time here…"

"Come on let's go to the Gryffindor Tower," Harry said breaking up their dispute. Hoping they wouldn't see Snape along the way, they fled to the Gryffindor Tower. This time they bumped into the Transfiguration Professor. Unlike everyone else on Muggle clothes, she was wearing burgundy robes.

"Where are you three going?" McGonagall asked suspiciously. "Isn't there a Hogsmeade trip?"

"We missed the train." 

"Really?" She said consulting her watch. "It's supposed to be leaving in one minute."

"Must have left early Professor." Ron lied again.

She raised an eyebrow but chose not to say anything. Once she was out of earshot Hermione bombarded Ron.

"How are we gonna go now, eh, Ron?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Maybe we won't go, like we said," Ron reasoned.

"We said? You mean, you said." 

"Look how about we just don't let McGonagall see us?" Harry asked, obviously getting sick of them arguing, this early in the year.

They finally agreed as the neared the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

***

**H**arry waited patiently in the common room while Hermione got her stuff. Ron on the other hand was getting ticked off.

"What's taking her so long?" he complained.

"Girls take a while, I guess," Harry replied.

"And why do I need to know that?"

"Because, you'll be with Lavender most of the Hogsmeade Visit." Ron's ears turned red, making Harry laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked. She came down the stairs with a messenger bag over her shoulder. 

"Oh, you know, the original - teasing Ron about Lavender," Harry told her. They started towards the portrait before Harry remembered some things he needed. He ran up to his dorm and came back down with the invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. Before going out they checked it. Nobody was in their path to the One Eyed Witch, but there was only one problem. It was right across from Professor Lupin's office…that happened to be occupied.

"C'mon, Let's go," Hermione said pushing open the portrait, but Harry and Ron stood still. Ron took the map and showed her that if they decided to go, it would be risky.

"The door's closed and we've got the invisibility cloak - nothings gonna happen." But Hermione didn't know about Lupin and McGonagall…

They chose to go anyway. Their footsteps echoed through the halls, which made Harry nervous. Cautiously they made their way to the classroom.

Harry checked the map to make sure nobody was in it and went by it just as quietly.

They quickly and quietly went back to the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"Dissendium," Harry whispered, tapping it with his wand. It creaked as they opened it. Ron slid in…

Someone pushed back a chair in Lupin's office. Harry pushed Hermione after Ron then jumped in along with them. Ron took off the cloak. They slid down the chute and onto the ground packed with dirt. 

"That was clo-" But someone stepped in. Harry quickly threw the cloak over them and slowly scooted back, against the wall trying not to make any sound.

"Come on Minerva," someone said opening the statue. 

"And what is this?" another voice said.

"A passageway to Hogsmeade," said the first voice. One of them gasped.

"I was wondering what there was behind this portrait…"

"All of them have something behind them?" 

"Yeah, but you need the password to get in them…I thought you'd know that, Remus."

Their conversation went on as they walked down the tunnel, their voices echoing. Though it was pitch black, Harry knew the two people were McGonagall and Lupin. It wasn't until then he realized Hermione was on his lap trembling, drilling her fingernails into his arm.

"Herm," Harry whispered struggling to prevent permanent imprints in his arm. "Calm down."

"Let's go back," she whispered.

"No," Ron said firmly. "We're not going back."

So, they took Ron's advice and left to Hogsmeade, once McGonagall and Lupin were gone.

Ron complained how long it took, as they went down the rickety path, stumbling over one thing or another. Hermione was fretting about what would happen if a Professor saw them.

"What if McGonagall sees us? We'll get detention and lose points for Gryffindor…" But that was the least of Harry's worries. How was he going to tell Hermione? What if Lavender wasn't there? If so, how could he tell Hermione? Harry pushed it to the back of his mind, trying to forget it. 

They started up the stairs as another worry troubled him: How were they going to get in unnoticed? But that was before he realized they had the invisibility cloak with them.

"We have to be careful, even though we have the invisibility cloak," Harry told them. They nodded. Panting, finally reaching the top of the stairs, they put on the cloak.

As Harry and Ron lifted the trapdoor, it screeched loudly, and they dropped it with a thud. They heard footsteps…

Hermione whipped out her wand. "Mutalmus," she whispered. Harry tried to ask her what spell she did, but found out he couldn't talk. No, he could talk, just that he couldn't hear himself. Perhaps the spell made him deaf? But no he could hear footsteps and people upstairs, in Honeydukes. 

Ron poked him, probably meaning that he needed help lifting the trapdoor up. They lifted it up a bit to see one of the workers at Honeydukes, wheezing as he brought a box up the stairs with difficulty. They waited until he was gone and climbed out. They were very fortunate Hermione knew that spell, if she hadn't who knows how much troubled they'd get into. They carelessly went up the stairs, grateful for the fact they no longer made any noise.

Then there was another problem to encounter: how were they going to leave without bumping into someone (or some people)? Harry felt a familiar grip on his arm; meaning Hermione was to his left. Ron on his right yanked his other arm towards behind the counter. It was long and narrow, ending near the door. 

They flattened themselves against the wall, Hermione still drilling her hands into his now numb arm, and squeezed past the cashier. After that, with difficulty, they hopped over the wall of the counter. As soon as someone left they ran after them and out the door. They got out of the busy intersection and behind a tree they slipped off the invisibility cloak.

***

**AN****: I know nothing big happened but the next part there will! I promise, I promise! Review, review, review! I love reviews! lol - watch me make up a song!**

** **

** **

** **

** **


	9. First Conflict, First Reconciliation

**  
AN****: I know, I know it's been a _LONG_ time (i haven't abandoned or forgot you all!) since I posted my last part but I got a new comp and it took _FOREVER _transferring everything, theres homework (of course), i broke my thumb (ow!), hurt my knee _really _badly (couldn't walk for a week!), million other catastrophes, _and _I Revised _ALL_ the parts completely! I described stuff in more detail (Wild Dreams, the Prophecy, Demons...) and fixed alot of mistakes (if i find any mistakes I swear I'll kill myself!). If you're are coming back and just reading this part well I have bad news: you gotta read the parts over...I"m sorry I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy but you have to! Now you may read....  
  
  
Disclaimer: I have Demons, Potter Prophecy, Wild Dreams, voicer, louspeaker, whatever else I forgot and the rest goes to the one and only J.K.Rowling.  
****  
****  
****Ironic Feelings - Part 9******

**  
****"N**ever again, will I ever let you two—" she pointed ominously at Harry and Ron "—talk me into doing this! Not only will we get into trouble but going back through the tunnel…" Hermione trailed off, shaking her head. She looked at Harry. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans as he traced the dirt with his foot. Hermione felt her heart go for him. Ron, on the contrary, appeared to be scanning the crowd, looking for someone in particular.

"Come on," Ron told them. "I need to find _Lavender_." He said looking meaningfully at Harry. At Lavender's name his head came back up, as if he realized something. Instead of him smirking or teasing Ron, Harry seemed to be dead serious. Hermione took this into account. As Ron walked ahead of them she nudged Harry. 

"What's wrong?" she asked him, once he looked up. In his eyes was a sadness, but he quickly covered it up yet not quickly enough; his girlfriend noticed. He looked back down, shaking his head, as if saying you wouldn't understand. Hermione decided not to pursue the subject after that. They silently followed Ron into Three Broomsticks. 

It was crowded, like every other Hogsmeade visit. In the back was Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny seated at a round table. They beckoned them over, and pulled out three extra chairs from another table. Ron took a seat next to Lavender, Harry next to him, and Hermione next to her boyfriend. 

She knew Ginny was there because of Seamus, she had seen them in the garden; Dean there because he always hanged out with Seamus; Parvati wanted to flirt with Dean; Lavender with Parvati cause they were practically ditz sisters. Now Ron brought Hermione and Harry because Lavender was there. It all made sense…once you put it together. 

Ron and Lavender went to get three more butterbeers for them. They were discussing unimportant topics from the way Hermione saw it: Lupin's return, quidditch, Professor Trelawney's predictions, and issues like that. 

Ron and Lavender came back with three more butterbeers. They were talking as if they had planned something…something Hermione didn't know. It wasn't her to be so nosy but ever since Harry was keeping something from her that even that Professor's knew about… She had to know.

Stealing a glance at Harry she saw he was talking with them about quidditch this year. Hermione knew that Ginny would play if she had a good broom — at the Burrow she tried Harry's Firebolt. She had whatever talent Charlie, Fred, and George had. She decided to talk to Ginny about Fred and George's plan for starting a joke shop when they graduate from Hogwarts.

After everyone had at least three butterbeers each, two by two everyone began to disappear. Ginny brought Seamus to Zonkos' saying that for once she wanted to trick her twin brothers. Parvati insisted she needed a new dress robe "hey you never know when there's gonna be a ball," she had said. 

"Since it's only the four of us left, how about we go for a walk?" Lavender said. Ok, Hermione thought, this is weird: Lavender being…unLandever—ish, as for Parvati there'll most likely not be a ball anytime soon, and sweet little Ginny with Seamus and tricking Fred and George? It was like a play, with bad actors and actress'. Honestly!

So the quartet went outside and for a walk. There weren't any clouds in the sky, it was if a painter forgot them, the sky was plainly light blue. There was a small lake in Hogsmeade, with plenty of benches around. Bushes surrounded it with a small exception for an entrance. They walked towards it talking about another unimportant topic: WWN. Hermione would have found everything more interesting if Harry would tell her what seemed like everyone else knew but her. 

Suddenly Harry took a hold of her wrist and pulled her between two benches and straight into the bushes. 

"Wha—" but Harry clamped a hand over her mouth. His other arm was around her stomach as if she were being hugged or rather kidnapped. Hermione looked to Harry to see what was going on, but he was looking through the gaps in the bushes. Hermione did the same.

She saw someone in sandals — Lavender; someone in khakis — Ron; and someone in burgundy robes—

It was Professor McGonagall.

"Weasley!" she shrieked. "What are you doing in Hogsmeade?" Hermione could only see them knee-down, but from the way it looked McGonagall was prodding Ron in the chest while she gave him a long lecture. She mentioned somewhere along the way that Hermione and Harry better be at the castle, once they got back. None of them moved; it looked as if Ron was still under the Muting Spell. 

"Come with me." She said sternly. She saw Ron's feet follow McGonagall wordlessly. "You too, Miss Brown." Lavender's sandals gave a soft _clunk_ as she went after Ron. 

It seemed to Hermione almost purposely that everything happened the way it did to leave Harry and her by the lake. They walked. And walked. 

Then Harry finally a burst of courage to say, "So…"

"You know I'm not thick," Hermione said bitterly.

Harry looked bewildered and simply said, "I never said you were thick."

"Then stop acting like it," Hermione snapped. Harry gave her a puzzled look but Hermione didn't meet his gaze. She didn't want look at him then all of a sudden feeling sorry for him — he was keeping a secret from her, she thought selfishly.

"Are you mad?" he asked gently. Hermione struggled to keep her temper down.

"Am I mad?" she whispered to herself aloud, before throwing her hands up like a lunatic and breaking out into a psychotic grin. "OF COURSE I'M MAD!" she shouted. Harry looked at her wide-eyed in disbelief. Some 3rd year Hufflepuffs across the lake stopped their conversation briefly. A few pigeons on a near bush scattered frantically. 

"Fine!" Harry said losing his role as the peacemaker. "You want to find out what I haven't been telling you — FINE!" Hermione looked into his furious emerald eyes, and her absurd anger vanished. All these years she knew him she never saw him look angrier. A feeling deep down inside told her it was going to get worse. Worse? Impossible!

Perhaps he was bit by a Demon like Ron? No, she decided, he's temporarily mad. 

Or so she hoped.

He seized her wrist and led her to where they hid the invisibility cloak. Hermione could feel the anger in his grip; his pace was faster than usual, making her practically run to keep up. She tried to avoid any of students' nosy looks. Couldn't they just…look away?  
Despite Harry's unreasonable fury, Hermione should be happy he was going to tell her whatever the little _"secret"_ is. Shouldn't she be filled with joy? No, not a time like now. 

They arrived at the tree with a hole near the trunk. He let go of her wrist and took out the cloak and quickly drew it over them. Hermione gasped. Anyone could have seen them! 

But Harry didn't take notice of that; his attitude completely changed. He held her hand gently and walked down towards the end of Hogsmeade. Past Dervish and Banges. Past the place where they went to see Sirius in the cave. She saw the castle loom up between the trees. So they were heading back to Hogwarts. Why hadn't she thought of that before? 

Hermione looked at Harry. He was gazing ahead at the grass. One of his hands held her delicately; the other gripping the invisibility cloak. He must have sensed her looking at him because he took his eyes of the grass and looked at her. Their eyes met before the both of them turned away.  
"I'm sorry," he muttered looking in the opposite direction. "Don't know what I was thinking…" 

"It's okay," Hermione told him. 

He turned around and stepped front of her, blocking her way. "Really?" he asked her. Hermione nodded. For a moment she was sure he was going to tell her whatever he was keeping from her, but went back to her side and proceeded walking. 

"So…where are we going?" she asked boldly.

"You'll see." His voice sounded like he was going to show her a surprise but his face failed him. His expression was clearly unreadable. 

They approached the Hogwarts doors. Harry took out his map and tapped it with his wand, and said something. Hermione peered over his shoulder.

"Coast is clear," he told Hermione. They heaved open the door to the Entrance Hall and went up the nearest staircase. It looked like they were going to the Gryffindor Tower…

Harry gasped. Hermione heard some faint, subtle footsteps (were they footsteps?). Harry motioned for Hermione to flatten against a wall, which was hard. The stone steps were uneven and the banister was big. 

The footsteps came nearer. Hermione placed her chin on Harry's shoulder to see who was coming. An inkblot evidently said, _Mrs. Norris_. Now that was bad; cats could sniff…couldn't they? 

They saw the black cat approach their hiding place carefully. Her luminous eyes narrowed mistrustfully and her tail was straight up. She sniffed around for a while, before leaving to undoubtedly Filch.

They silently made their way to the Gryffindor Tower. They went up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Scorpionus," Hermione told her. The Fat Lady's looked frantically around.

"Who's there?" she sounded terrified. "Who's there!" Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak. Big mistake.

"What? An invisibility cloak! Th-those are forbidden!"

"Scorpionus," Harry said not really caring what the Fat Lady said. She tried to object but the portrait swung open.

There were only a few people in the common room, none of which they knew. Hermione debated whether or not he would tell her.

Hermione turned to Harry, who was going up to the boys' dormitories. Was she supposed to follow him? She wasn't listening before, maybe he told her then. She made sure no one was looking at her before following Harry.   
  


Suddenly she got all shaky. Maybe I shouldn't know whatever it is, she wondered. Harry's usually so calm and this — whatever it was — caused him to really flip out! I wonder if this has to do with me? Harry said it would only hurt me; what did he mean by that? 

She suddenly snapped out of her doubts when Harry took her by the shoulders.

"Are you okay, Herm?" She nodded.

He motioned her inside with a ludicrous bow. Hermione laughed and walked into the circular room. He closed the door and motioned for Hermione to take a seat on his bed. 

She sat down and watched Harry go to his trunk. Placed neatly on top was a book titled in gold: PROPHECIES.

Hermione struggled to pretend she hadn't saw it. She did everything she could to keep herself from thinking about the book in Harry's hands as he closed his trunk and made his way toward her. She saw Dean's bed wasn't made; there was a yellow post-it note on the book — no don't look at the book, she scolded herself — Neville's toad was hopping around his open trunk; Ron's underwear and sock drawer was open… 

But her mind kept wandering back to the book. She loved Harry — so why was she afraid? Divination isn't real — or is it? But whatever it was, it was too late. They already had the Wild Dreams and she loved Harry. Hermione suddenly realized Harry was sitting next to her, staring at her. Her stomach seemed to have shriveled up into ashes as she stared across the room briefly, before meeting Harry's eyes. They were the most beautiful bright green, in Hermione's opinion, but right now they were remorseful-looking. 

"I'm sorry," Harry said, already turning away. "It's all my fault." The book slid to the floor, forgotten. 

Hermione took his shoulders and twisted them to face her. A tear slid down his delicate cheek, which she quickly wiped away for him. He looked up to either stop prevent himself from crying or be brave — she wasn't sure. She rapidly became aware of the fact that she was the only one that ever loved him besides his parents, which weren't here to support him. 

Hermione scooted over as possibly close she could to Harry, and warmly embraced him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and rubbed his back. Slowly he put his head on her shoulder and she could feel his tears wet her shoulder. He's been through so much, Hermione thought, as he hugged her waist tighter and pulled him onto his lap, I should have been there for him. 

They sat there, embraced for a long time, as from what Hermione saw across the room Seamus's alarm clock, a half-hour. But it was a very relaxing thirty minutes with Harry, though. He smelled of a summer night, which reminded of her when they were outside in the Weasleys garden walking. He also had a scent of soap and — was that aftershave? Hermione smiled to herself. She felt his heartbeat and his chest slowly rising and falling. 

Little by little Harry dozed off — he was probably up really late last night. She got up, untangling their feet and gently laid him down on his bed, with a kiss on his scar. She unlaced his sneakers and placed them next to his bed. As she walked towards the front of his bed to take off his glasses, Hermione stepped on the book. Gingerly picking up the old, heavy book she read the yellow post-it note. 

Page 589

Hermione took a seat on a chair she conjured next to Harry's bed and opened the dusty book to page five hundred eighty-nine. The pages of golden parchment faded a greenish color at the tips and the pages were so thin she thought they would crumble, but the print was readable. 

Potter Prophecy  
It is said by The Soothsayer, that James and Lily Potter's son will end up the same way his parents had if he has a child… He-who-must-not-be-named will undeniably come after Harry Potter's child because he/she will have Potter blood… His wife, however, will most likely remain unharmed because she will not have any Potter blood… The only way to prevent someone from being murdered is by a bond of love — making a sacrifice of life to whomever you want to save…

Great Wizards, Hermione thought as she skipped through the five pages reading things here and there, I never knew. No wonder he was so uptight about it. But she could fight this Potter Prophecy. Harry probably thought she wouldn't or even worse abandon him. But no, this was her fracas too.

She put the book on the night table and looked sympathetically at Harry. He was moving side to side, obviously having another bad dream. He had told her he had them often and the only way to prevent it was dreamless potion. But of course Hermione was looking for some kind of charm or spell to help him sleep soundly. She put a hand to his forehead to feel his scar, but it wasn't hot. Hermione wanted to wake him up but knew she shouldn't unless it got really bad. She got up to get a damp towel, since he was sweating, but Harry suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No! Hermione!" Harry shouted. Expecting to see his eyes open and explain she was just going to the bathroom, Hermione was surprised his eyes were tightly closed. He never talked in his sleep before, at least not that she knew of. His strength on her arm was anesthetizing and hot tears were streaming down his face. He gave her arm one final pull and she was pulled next to him obliquely.

She must have been talking back to him in his dream because he yelled, "No! NO! That's not true, I love you, Herm!" Harry was sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to sit upright but he caught her around her stomach. 

"No! I'm not letting you run away from me again! No! You have to understand! Please!" 

This had gone too far. Hermione desperately tried to wake Harry by screaming his name. But it didn't work — Harry kept on begging her to stay with him. Determined not to listen she had only one choice left…

WACK! Right across the face. Harry's hands immediately went to the red handprint forming on his cheek. His mouth was open in shock and so were his eyes.

"Ow," Harry said, thickly staring at Hermione, who was now kneeling next to him. But Hermione herself was in shock, seeing that stuffing her under the bed didn't exactly seem like an option. 

"You were having some sort o—of seizure. And I couldn't wake you up," she said nervously trying to explain. She felt with the back of her hand the hotness building up in Harry's cheek. "I'm sorry. You want ice? I'm so stupid — I should have done an Awakening Charm! I'm so sorry Harry. I—"

"It's okay, Herm," he said reaching out to smoothen her hair.

"Are your dreams always that bad?" Harry hesitated. "Harry, you have to tell me these kind of things." 

***

**G**reat, he thought to himself angrily, I have detention before school even started. And of course his two best friends don't get in trouble. Hopefully, Harry told Hermione about that Prophecy or whatever it is, because it gets really annoying when Harry acts like Hermione's a porcelain doll about to break.

And what was Ginny doing with Seamus? Ron scoffed loudly as he passed through the common room of first and second years. Didn't she like Harry or was he 'behind the times'. He approached his dorm quietly and whispered a spell so he could see through the door. 

Harry was lying down on his bed with Hermione at his side, clutching his hand. He caught a few words Harry told her.

"And he cut my arm…blood in a vile…."—Harry pulled up Dean's long sleeve shirt and showed Hermione a diminutive cut—"…Voldemort came out…"  
So he was telling her all about what happened with You-Know-Who at the end of the third task, Ron thought more upset than angry, oh yeah just forget about poor old me. 

Feeling rather neglected, Ron left.

***

**AN****: Awww poor Ron... dont worry he'll have his revenge. See, see I gave away something now you _must_ review! You dont know _how long_ this took me - pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze!!!!! Revivews motivate me 2 write faster - I swear!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, I have _one_ question! Does anyone know Pofessor Flitwicks first name is? I've through the books, perhaps I missed it or maybe they didn't mention it at all... thanx!******

** **

** **

** **

** **


	10. Hagrids New Project

**  
AN****: This is the third time I'm writing the authors note. Each time I try and save it the comp restarts! I'm going to pull out all my hair if it does again! For homework I have 5 essays on Thoreau, 2 book reports (have to finish reading the books), ton of trigonometry homework, 10 page science report and a million other things to do ALL IN ONE WEEKEND! Despite all that I have the flu! And here I am writing a fanfic...I think I'm a _little _demented today... Anyway I'm keeping my promise! I wrote down everyone's name that reviewed! Took forever but hey...maybe I'll actually get more reviews! Not that I'm not happy with those who reviewed but...the more the merrier! Anyway as for the story - big twist....  
  
  
Disclaimer: Here it goes: I own the Wild Dreams, Potter Prophecy, Demons (the Demons _I _put in my story), Voicer, Loudspeaker (cant get over it can I?) and (drumroll) Aurora! Everything other than that is J.K.Rowling's.**

** **

**Ironic Feelings - Part 10******

**T**he next morning Hermione was thrilled to get her schedule at breakfast. She had the same exact schedule as Harry and Ron, except for Divination — she had Arithmancy in place of that. There was a groan from Harry and Ron when they found out they still had Double Potions with Slytherin.

"Some things never change," said Dean, miserably shaking his head.

Compared to the first three days at Hogwarts, the opening week of classes weren't as repetitive as expected. But despite being Harry's boyfriend Hermione herself hadn't changed the slightest. At least not on the outside. Inside her mind was still swimming. But Hermione was still studying all she could and had those daily quarrels with Ron.

Harry on the other hand was worried about the Potter Prophecy yet amazed by his luck of Hermione sticking with him. But she assured him at least a million times it didn't annoy her because she loved him. But the truth of it was that this Prophecy was starting to overwhelm her. Professor McGonagall had been thinking along the same lines and decided to ask Hermione to have a word with her after class.

"I'm not sure if Harry told you yet, Hermione, but—" It was the first time Hermione saw her favorite Professor so concerned.

"Yes, Professor, Harry told me." She said imagining how Harry would take this calmly.

"And…?" Hermione felt the air trap in her lungs, unsure of how the Professor would react to her choice.

Feeling a sob coming on she burst out, "I love him!" Her nose tingled and tears ran down her cheeks and onto her robes. "There's nothing I _can_ do about it — nothing I _want_ to do about it—!" Hermione's voice broke of and she resumed sobbing. Professor McGonagall was by her side in a flash. She handed her a tissue that was futile, and gripped her shoulders before giving her a warm hug.

"Am I doing the wrong thing, Professor?" Hermione mumbled once her tears subsided. Professor McGonagall gripped her shoulders, moved back and searched her eyes.

"If you love him," she said reassuringly, "You love him."

Hermione slowly took this in, nodding.

"Promise me one thing Hermione. Promise me you'll follow you heart." She said in the same steady tone. Follow my heart, Hermione repeated in her head.

"If you ever have something you want to talk about or doubts or…or anything, come here," her Professor urged her. Hermione tried to nod again but was overcome with more sobs.

By the time Hermione left the Transfiguration room Professor McGonagall said not to bother going to Herbology; she'd tell Professor Sprout that Hermione wasn't feeling up to it.

"But why?" Hermione said, not bothering to hide the distress in her voice.

"Why what?"

"Why lie?" Hermione tried to reason.

"We don't want to make this a bigger thing than it already is…if I told Professor Sprout it'd get around to Professor Trelawney, Professor Snape…like I said, we don't want to make this a bigger thing than it already is, Hermione."  
She nodded pretending she understood. Hermione shuffled out of the Transfiguration room, leaving her Professor to work.

Dumbstruck, Hermione came to a halt when she saw Harry leaning against the wall. He snapped out of his distant look when he sensed Hermione's gaze. Harry walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. Just the scent of him was relieving.

Still feeling slightly overwhelmed, Hermione burst into gratuitously, silent tears. The bell rang and to avoid everything, Harry led her to a janitor closet. To Hermione's contentment, he held her close.

"You didn't have to wait," Hermione said fuzzily.

"But I did." He bent down a little to smoothen her tears.

Once the corridor was empty they left to the Gryffindor Tower. 

~

Another thing perturbing Hermione, along the rest of the school, were Demons. 

From what they were told there were going to be more Demons coming.

Knowing the fact that they wouldn't be told that if it wasn't definite, made Hermione anxious than ever.

For once Ron didn't like the publicity — people were looking at him as if he was still bit. Fred and George had a kick out of it, following Hermione in the corridors singing in a haunting tone, "We are coming to stalk you…" They only stopped when Angelina Johnson playfully asked Fred why he wasn't stalking her.

Double Potions wasn't any better with Slytherin; Ron also got a lot of rude remarks from Snape, as well. He was worse than ever, most likely because Lupin was back. Sooner or later in the middle of cutting up some Doxy legs he blew up, shouting at Snape to shut up because it was _he_ bit by a Demon of foulness.

Ron got his second detention, that early in the year, with congratulations from Fred and George.

Lupin already tried to teach them how to look out for someone bit. He said it was too complicated to teach how to do the chant — at least not yet. Professor Flitwick tried to teach them a Charm to block out someone who wasn't bit, but soon realized its pointlessness without having anyone possessed by a Demon. 

On top of all that was the Wild Dreams.

The Wild Dreams had continued that week — most stopping at the part where you find out what was wrong (or at least that was what was supposed to happen): They dreamt of centaurs gazing eerily at the sky in the Forbidden Forest, as planets moved around and out of their orbit. Harry said he recognized three out of the seven. Four seemed middle-aged, one very old and fragile looking, one fairly adolescent and lastly a little centaur.

The most terrifying dream started out with a little animal that they later realized was a baby Kneazle. It was late into the night and the Kneazle was whimpering at the Forbidden Forest as if it lost something or rather someone. It started struggling to run into the Forest when their view sprinted ahead extremely fast where soon there wasn't any moonlight left to see. Then they saw Lupin in werewolf form (you could tell from the markings around his eyes) fighting Aragog and all the little spiders. Lupin wasn't aiming to kill or just fight them — he was holding them off for some girl. She was sobbing and panting and her form was either really weird-shaped or she was holding a body, as she frantically tried to dart away. That's what it sounded like, but they (almost purposely) couldn't see the girl — they only saw her outlined figure for a split second. 

To Hermione's minor relief it didn't sound like her. She would have known because a couple of times the girl screamed. The whole dream lasted about ten minutes, which sounds fairly short but if you're hearing what could be a girl's last moments and you can't wake up when you know you're having a nightmare it's seems like eternity. Right before it ended you could hear her gasp at something that caused an eerie glow. Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the night talking in the common room, with the fire burning brightly in the fireplace. 

Another dream was Hagrid getting drunk, which truly scared Hermione and Harry. He was in his cabin drinking out of several tankards, getting thoroughly intoxicated. He was muttering this and that but they couldn't make out what he was trying to say. The next day, after the dream they had Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid to see he was perfectly content, well, in a Hagrid sort of way. Hagrid's new project was something Hermione would have _never_ guessed.

Kneazles. Kneazle's looked like little kittens with huge ears on their outsized faces. They had long furry tails and usually a bit of a smile playing on their face. The Kneazles Hagrid got came in all different breeds; no two were alike.

"Yeh have ter be nice, cuz if yeh don', they know what yer thinkin'. S'all instinct — see?" A Kneazle approached Hagrid, rubbing against his ankle. Hagrid bent down and picked it up to the Kneazle's delight. He went over on how to rub them and not to scare them, which leaves them no choice but to attack. 

For once Hermione felt penitent for the Slytherins — the Kneazles weren't going to like them.

And not at all did they. Ron said they could sense evilness; quite a few were looking at Malfoy with swelling detest. About three at once lunged at him. As little as they were those Kneazles were, they were violent and appeared to be ripping up Malfoy's new robes as an appetizer.

Another was really hungry and eating away Goyle's nose, which gave Hermione no choice, but to join in Gryffindor's laughing. 

Hagrid blew a silver whistle that none of them could hear, but it had a dramatic effect on the Kneazle's. They all froze stiff in their places and Hagrid carefully placed them back on the ground.

"I warned yeh, I did, I warned yeh," Hagrid said, unpromisingly shaking a finger at them. "Now yeh lot go up ter Ma'am Pomfey an' tell her yeh can' handle a bunch o' Kneazle's!" He called after them. 

Grumbling, the Slytherins left, but not before Malfoy went on about telling his father how Hagrid couldn't teach.

This, everyone could tell, really hurt Hagrid. But the Gyffindor's seemed to think it was fun, and Hagrid's smile returned. The only complaint was from Parvati and Lavender about them pulling their hair in spite of them being _'so cute!'_

Hermione had taken a golden Kneazle to liking, as she secretly watched Harry play with a couple other ones. Hermione sighed wishing there wasn't a Prophecy to hold them down, yet happy she ended up with someone like him. Perhaps Harry could spend Christmas with my family and relatives this year, she thought, and introduce him to everyone. He caught her eye and they flashed smiles. Taking a seat next to Harry on the grass, they talked about what a relaxing Care of Magical Creatures lesson was for a change. Even Ron had to agree the Kneazles were amiable.

Since it was a Friday afternoon, afterwards they stayed with Hagrid, filling him in on everything.

"I was wonderin' how long it'd yeh ter notice her, Harry," was the first thing Hagrid said, nodding to Hermione. Harry blushed. "How's al yer summers gone, eh?"

"Good," they chorused nonchalantly.

"Really? I'd have ter say mine was much more…eh…interestin'." But Hagrid's voice sounded miles faraway.

"Whatever happened to Madam Maxime?" Ron questioned brazenly.

"Oh, her?" Hagrid said hastily, as if coming back. "Nothin', nothin' at all." It was one of those things Hagrid was trying to not let them in on.

Even Hermione's enthrall didn't work. Not necessarily giving up, they changed the subject later on. They tried Hagrid's rock cakes to see if they changed and had some tea during a long exchange of words. Before it got dark they went back to the castle, for the horrible dreams with the Forbidden Forest was still on Harry and Hermione's minds.

Two dreams they didn't dream together as said in the book. One was when Hermione lost her memory, Harry told her it was about Dobby. Being Hermione she insisted they visit Dobby. 

"Harry Potter!" squealed the odd house-elf, wearing the most irregular clothing, "I is missing you sirs!"

"Where's Winky?" Hermione questioned. This was obviously the wrong thing to say, many of the house-elves kept their necks bent.

"Winky leave…" The house-elf dropped his head sadly as some of the house-elves winced again at Winky's name, probably mourning. "She runaways — sad about Misters Crouch."

Dobby sighed shakily as a tear slipped down the edge of his nose. Hermione bent down and gave him a quick hug. Suddenly he appeared jumpy again.

"I is saving moneys up for yours Christmas presents!"

"That's great Dobby," Harry said, only to encourage him. Hermione and Ron glued smiles onto their faces.

The other dream that only Harry dreamt was when he shouted in his sleep and Hermione had to smack him to wake up. He told her before that Hermione was running away from him for the second time because she wanted to live what she called "a normal life and forget about him". And there was the first dream about falling into the Mirror of Erised that to Hermione seemed _so_ long ago. Somewhere along the book it mentioned there were typically only seven dreams.

***

**O**n that weekend Hermione (and Harry) dreamt the last Wild Dream.

On black velvet cloth, lay a golden necklace of which hung the most desirable pendant. Why she ached for it — Hermione didn't know. It looked like a vile filled with a mauve colored swirling potion with two bands of gold encircled around it: one on top that kept the potion in the vile while linking itself to the chain and on the bottom that connected it to a crystal wing.

It was so undisturbed next to the Wild Dreams they dreamt, yet she had this indescribable craving for the necklace in the dream. She felt as if she was practically going to die lacking the unique pendant. The next day she asked Harry what he thought of it at breakfast. 

"Well yeah it was so plain and calm compared to the others," He said shrugging as he helped himself to some scrambled eggs. 

"But…" Hermione said getting frustrated with her inexpressible feelings. "Didn't you…want it?"

"Listen to her, Harry," Ron whispered mischievously leaning across the table, "She wants jewelry…"

"I do not!" She told him huffily. "I was just —"

"Sure Hermione," Ron taunted her. "So what type of necklace was that again? Harry could get it for your birthday."

"Don't listen to him," she advised Harry, and glared maliciously at Ron. He mocked a glare back. But she did wonder what Harry was going to get her for her birthday — not that it mattered…

"Well," Ginny said taking a seat next to her brother, across from Hermione, disrupting her thoughts. "I don't see _you_ getting Lavender any jewelry, Ron."

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny laughed — when McGonagall gave them detention she broke up with him "right then and there" as Lavender said stomping around that morning. Ron turned red to his very ears.

As silly as it sounded, for the rest of the day Hermione glanced at every girl's neck checking to see if they had that pendant on a gold chain. She only stopped when Professor McGonagall gave her a look in the corridor when she went to lunch later that day. It wasn't that she liked that necklace or anything — it looked rather sinister to Hermione but felt as though she required it.

~

Early in the evening, Harry had quidditch practice and was begging his girlfriend to watch. They were having tryouts for a new Keeper.

"Please, Herm? You finished your homework and your reading can wait till tomorrow." He said taking her hands to lift her out of the comfy chair.

"Oh, all right," she said giving in, as always.

She took a seat at the top of the stands, and watched, as the Gryffindor team unsuccessfully didn't find any of the Gryffindor's talented enough to play Keeper. After that they had a regular practice and Harry make spectacular dives for the snitch. If he becomes a professional, Hermione thought, I don't know _what _I'll do with myself. After the hour and a half of practice was up Hermione met Harry outside the locker room.

"Come on," he muttered in her ear, "I want to show you something." He led her back to the field.

"Why are we going back out?" She asked.

"You'll see," she said with huge smile across his face. The sun had gone down and the stars were spread across the azure sky. It was a vivid, clear night.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand. "Let's go for a ride."

"What!?" Hermione shrieked frantically. "I am not getting on that." She said pointing to the broom in Harry's other hand.

"You can hold on to me — why, you don't trust me?" He teased, already on his Firebolt holding out his hand to her. Hermione held back, afraid of heights.

"We won't go high, I promise."

"You promise?" she said in a tiny voice.

Harry nodded and repeated, "I promise." He took her hand and swung her over in front of him.

"No way — I am not steering —" But she was cut off because they left the ground. Harry put his arms around her and at the same time steered with a grip on the front of the broom.

"Don't look down," he whispered in her ear but Hermione's eyes were already tightly closed. The strong breeze rushed through her hair as well as Harry's yet the night was still. She could feel Harry's heart beat and his steady breathing, unlike hers a million times faster. 

Harry held her tighter and placed his head next to hers.

"Don't be scared," he whispered in her ear. She turned away from the wind, her hair blowing all around her face. She faced Harry and met his glowing emerald eyes.

But Hermione couldn't resist looking down.

"Harry! We're up _way_ to high! I'm gonna fall!" She sobbed and started quivering even more.

"Herm—"

"I'm gonna fall…I'm gonna fall…I'm go—" she said with deep breaths in between.

"What do you want for your birthday?" he murmured, slightly bending down to his cheek against hers.

"We came all the way up here so you could ask me that?" She said holding back a shaky laugh.

"Yeah," he said with a bit of a smile playing on his face.

"Don't listen to Ron," she said becoming more and more unmindful of the fact they were up so high. "I don't want jewelry."

"Then what _do_ you want?"

***

**F**iddilus Flitwick looked over and over in another Dark Arts book about Demons, but he couldn't think of a single Charm that would help. And whatever would help — you'd need a person that was bit. 

He yawned tiredly and set the heavy book down. It was only around 7:00 P.M., judging from the sun setting over the Forbidden Forest, but all the same it _was _kind of late…

The Professor was just snoozing off when an urgent knock on his office door arose him with a peep.

"Co—" He tried to stifle a loud yawn unsuccessfully then squeaked, "Come in."

Minerva McGonagall opened the door and stepped aside in a formal way. Once she did so, she revealed a gorgeous black-haired girl that gave him a secretive familiar feeling. Minerva started talking at once.

"This is Aurora Lowell," she explained, placing her hand on the shoulder of the nervous yet confident looking girl. The name Aurora Lowell cut through him with an icy shock as he blanched. "I'm sure you know who this young lady is," she added with a sharp look. His eyes rounded and he tried pushing memories out of his mind…

"O-of course," Flitwick piped up, his little hands griping his chair to stop his quaking. "I know who she is."

"Good. I expect you to find a Gryffindor fourth year to introduce her. She's fourteen, isn't that right?" she questioned Aurora. She nodded.

Shocked, he blurted out, "Why not you?" He had taken her Minerva by surprise too, and a little annoyance.

"Me?" She said raising her eyebrows. "I'm busy enough. You don't appear to be doing anything do you? Of course not. Thank you again, Fiddilus." With a final squeeze on the girl's should, she turned swiftly and left.

"Have a seat," Professor Flitwick told Aurora, fretfully. He hopped off his chair and onto a heap of books, trying to regain his balance.

Thanks. "She had a bittersweet American accent just like…

"Well, you'll be a fourth year, so…" He didn't struggle to recall a nice fourth year girl in Gryffindor: Ginny Weasley.

***

**A**half-hour later, Harry and Hermione walked down the hall to the Portrait of the Fat Lady, sneakily refreshed from their recent make out session.

They were completely unaware of what was about to happen and put their relationship in monopoly. Hermione told the Fat Lady the password and Harry walked through. Harry gave Hermione a hand up and they walked across the common room to Ron, playing chess against a third year that claimed to be better than him. Ron was losing badly, and didn't seem to care.

He was too busy goggling at a girl chatting with Ginny across the common room. Expecting to see Lavender across the room, Hermione surveyed the girl everyone was glancing at.

Her black, silky hair was long and had reddish tincture towards the ends with gold streaks. It lied past her waist and was neatly tucked behind her left ear, which had been pierced with gold hoops five times varying in size (four on the bottom, one of the top). Hermione practically gasped when she the girl had a diamond stud pierced in her nose. Her heart-shaped face was fair with a little bit of blush – just the right amount. She had midnight blue, inky, passionate eyes shaped with dark, thick lashes and her glossy smile seemed to have lit up the Gryffindor common room. The girl looked like the most atypical person you'd find at a place at Hogwarts. She looked more like a glamorous Muggle rock star than anything.

To most she looked pretty, but in Hermione's eyes she was mysterious. She felt that gut feeling like the one that had told her in Hogsmeade, things would get worse. Hermione swiftly looked at Harry, who tore his eyes away from the girl and plainly gave her a look that said: _who is she? _Hermione looked elsewhere and shrugged.

"You missed it," Hermione over heard Ron tell Harry. "Ginny was called to Flitwick's office and then came back with her—" he jerked his head to the girl talking excitedly with Ron's sister. "—…fourth year…Her name's Aurelia or something like that — transfer student from I _think_ America—?"

But Ron ceased his voice because Ginny was leading the transfer student towards them. Ginny halted in front of Hermione as the girl stood awkwardly aside her, waiting to be introduced. Behind her, Hermione felt Harry's hand comfort hers.

"Hermione," Ginny said in a relieved tone. "I don't believe you met Aurora, yet." Hermione turned to the girl, forced a smile and said in a sweet voice,

"No, I haven't."

"Aurora this is Hermione, Hermione this is Aurora." Ginny said with hand gestures.

"Hermione," she said softly as if trying to recognize her name, "What a pretty name." Then as if suddenly snapping out of a trance she said energetically, "Hi!" Perhaps Ron was right, she thought, she has such a horrible American accent, despite her melodious tone. But the girl looked so jumpy and friendly; Hermione couldn't resist.

"Hello," Hermione said, somewhat less briskly. Behind Aurora she saw Ginny catch her eye and motion her to go and sit down with them at the couch. She felt her hand leave Harry's and her legs follow them. Aurora took a seat between Ginny and Hermione.

Praying that this girl wasn't in her year, Hermione said, "So, what year are you in?"

"I'm 'still fourteen', so I'm guessing fourth." Hermione was secretly filled with joy regardless of her being 'still fourteen'. Then—

"Wait…when's the cutoff date?" She looked perplexed. "I have a late birthday."

"January," Ginny said promptly. "Then I'm in my fifth year. My birthday's December 13th." Hermione felt her heart sink to her icy stomach, even more as Ginny said, "How nice — you can be with Hermione. You'll be sure to catch up — Hermione's _really_ smart." Hermione forced another weak smile at Ginny's compliment.

"Groovy," she said, nodding as her smile widened.

"Groovy?" Hermione and Ginny chorused, confused.

"It means like…" Aurora twisted her mouth and twirled her finger around a strand of hair as she made an effort to find the right word. "Cool."

"Well," Ginny said. "Since you're not going too be in my dormitory anymore, let's go and take all your stuff to Hermione's dormitory."

"'Kay," Aurora said happily as her and Ginny raced up the stairs. Hermione shot a look of despair at Harry and Ron's questioning faces.

"Is she single?" Ron mouthed from across the common room. Hermione's shoulders sulked in disbelief as she made a U-turn, not believing her luck.

Slowly she started after her new roommate. Ginny waited at the top of the stairs, as Aurora was somewhere probably moving her stuff.

Once Hermione reached the top of the stairs, she said in a flat voice, "She's going to be my roommate." It wasn't a question.

"No," Ginny said beaming as brightly as her long red hair. "You get to have _all_ the same classes with Aurora too!" She seemed _so_ thrilled — why in the wizarding world would she be _thrilled_?

"What do you mean 'all the same classes'?" Hermione said trying not to show any annoyance in her tone. 

"Professor Flitwick said that she'll go by the same schedule as mine, so I'm guessing that goes for you too." Hermione's hand immediately went to her hot forehead at Ginny's statement. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked. "Nothing, just a bad headache. "Hermione lied, turning away. She couldn't stand lying to people in their face.

But Ginny knew all too well about that.

"Come on, lighten up, Hermione, she's not that bad," Ginny reasoned.

_"Not that bad?"_ Hermione whined.

"What's 'not that bad'?"

The owner of the accented, sprightly voice was Aurora's.

"Hermione doesn't like Divination." Ginny said, rolling her eyes casually. How could Ginny lie — just like that, Hermione thought, privately shocked. Pretending this wasn't knew to her, Hermione nodded at the floor.

"So I got all my stuff in Hermione's room, you wanna hang out with us Ginny?" Aurora asked, playing around with the gold hoops on her ears.

"No, I'm really tired. Maybe tomorrow." Ginny said, and really meant it this time. Hermione inwardly cursed herself as Ginny walked back to her dormitory and left her and Aurora in the hall.

"There's three beds in your room, who's the other girl?" she asked.  
  


"Girls," Hermione corrected, "There's Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. We have to get you a bed…" Hermione trailed off in thought. How _were_ they going to get her a bed?

As if answering her question, numerous house-elves came up carrying pieces of a bed. The mattress, box spring, headboard, sheets, comforter and so on. Aurora was fascinated, looking at the little creatures like they were behind glass in a museum. A little elf left the others with the pillows and went up to Aurora timidly.

"Excuses me Miss, which room is the bed go?" she squeaked.

"They talk!" Aurora screeched, her jaw dropping and her eyes wide open. Her hands went to her hair, causing several loose, gold bracelets to jingle. The house-elf flinched and stumbled backwards. They could hear a brief hiatus in the common room.

"I mean," Aurora said, correcting herself and becoming very composed, "Yeah…they talk."

"That room." Hermione pointed out to the house-elf. The little house-elf thoroughly shaken, got the horde of house-elves to follow her into the 5th year girls' dormitory.

"I'm sorry," Aurora apologized to Hermione, "In America we don't have…uh…what's the name?" She asked gesturing to the group of house-elves.

"House-elves."

"Yeah, house-elves…" But Hermione could tell Aurora had no idea what house-elves were. So in that case she explained to Aurora hanging on to every word, what house-elves were and that they worked in the kitchens and etcetera…

Soon the house-elves were trooping out, curtsying, bowing, and informing them the new bed was set up.

Aurora was just as amazed at the dormitory as she was about the house-elves.

"Whoa, this room is huge…" she took a look at her bed. "My bed was the same exact way," Aurora's voice fell, "only it was dark blue."

"Well you can change it," Hermione reasoned.

"How?"

"You don't know?" Hermione asked, surprised. "Well it's easy actually… You have your wand, don't you?"

Aurora went to one of her huge trunks that lie on her bed and opened a few zippers before she found what she was rummaging around for.

"Yeah," she said, holding it up. Within a few minutes she got the hang of it. "I'm so lucky I got stuck with you," she said in a polite way, "I don't know a lot of magic. Started a couple years ago and the teachers are horrible."

"Teachers? Not Professors?" Hermione asked, shocked. Aurora shook her head.

"If they were Professors, I'd actually know some more stuff."

"You started at thirteen?"

"Twelve for me 'cause I got a late birthday, but yeah, Ellington enrolls you at…thirteen."

"Ellington? I've never heard of it before."

"It's new," Aurora explained. They talked for a while and soon enough Hermione forgot about when Parvati and Lavender were going to come; she was starting to think this girl wasn't all that bad, when…

"Ooh," Aurora said smiling slyly, picking out a photograph, tucked in the mirror frame, "Who's this hottie?" It was a picture of her smiling Harry, slightly blushing, and his green eyes adorably bright.

———

** **

** **

**AN: You guys deserve a cliffhanger – look how long it is! I mean really that's three times as long as the other parts! So don't expect one in a week or anything cuz that'd just be a miracle! _I know_, I know you'll think that eveyones doing transfer students or putting themeselves in to fics but trust me _this is not a transfer student_... Yeah! I gave away something else! You _have _to review now!!!!! Besides Aurora is _purely _from my imagination to fit with the story (well, kinda) and is _absolutley nothing _like me...  
I'm shouting out love to all you people that reviewed! I swear you dont know how thankful I am! Well it took me about 2 hours because my computer is extremely demented but you guys are so worth it! =) Heres the List (I'm not naming people twice and I'm also not going in any particular order, so dont feel offended!): The Mirror of Erised, strawbaby27, Total Chica, j.k., velondra, Shelley, cocobird, Flash`Back, Hermoine, Hermione, hi, Sirius, hey, Gemy, ~~R~~, Arthurs merlin, Shelly, herm, Miranda, Kris, Tasha, Chloe*, MoonDancer, ashkickerchic, Harry and Hermione 4eva, Ivi Murffy, jasmine, Angel of Music, hmmm, -CleoPaTrA-, Felicity, Tygrrr Lily, hp'sgirl, HOLLY, Kathy, Holly, Just Bein' Helpful, Windwhisper, hpfreak, Dede, Lily_Potter/Unicorn*Fairy, Dark Crystal, Kari192, Ivylee03037, Kelly, Fluff, The Forbidden, Rachel, ~emeralds~, Nicole, Ros, uh... hi?, Missy, Purple Polo aka God, *MiCheLLe*(lol, yes I do review my stories!), Michele Ashley Veglia*, Terry, teanna, gfghfg, Quirky, Insane, Flakey, cryer, Carly, Sweet Pie, britt, Minzzer, ~*Tinkerbell*~, She, -Beeeeep!-, Hermione_Granger, Songbreeze, Cat Samwise, LunaLuv, Star, Emma, Bluestar, Anna, SamPotter, carrie, Chloe McLearly, vilveela, Harriet Potter, Rachel, Lily_Potter, Tinkerbell, Serpentese, Pheobe, Karmanda, Ecila, Sev, Wendy, Burrow Gurl, Lily, Nick, rc, Cara, Noctua, britt, Rufus, Starsurfer, Mouse Soldier, Kristin, Weasley Girl, Hermione Granger Weasley, Vampire, hermione, Andromeda*, marie, ~*Alona~*, Mystery Girl, TW, Nice, ndblue123, Crazy Poet, Habile gal, FirenzeFire, Can't go to sleep clowns will get me, Great Wizards, Alaska Girl, Fifi LaLa.  
I love you all VERY much so keep on reviewing (Yes, they are making me write faster - I'm just _really _slow!) ****=)**** Before you go I have something to announce: I'm writing a Draco/Ginny and it's soooo un-me-ish but I'm giving it a shot…the link to the story is in part 11, so keep on reading and check that story out too! And I'll be taking longer than usual (oh god, that really slow) so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

** **

** **

** **

** **


	11. Acquainting with the Mysterious Aurora L...

**  
AN: Oh no! I completely forgot about Krum! Thank you _so _much Tate Moso! I'm going to fit him in...I have a little thing called a plan, hee hee. And just to mention another great reviewer - Laura - your reviews are the kind I need! You must know your Harry Potter books _REALLY _well! Thank you so much - you better keep reviewing and I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear enough by now but they're in their 5th year - not 1st! If they were in their 1st year that's be pretty demented… I didn't do the list of all the people that reviewed this time - I was too busy (I'm sorry - I still love you all!). Over the spring vacation I worked really hard in between all the other things I had to do (sorry if I'm pestering u all about that). I'm also sorry about the font (seem to be having lots of trouble with that don't I?) I dunno what else to tell you except that in part 13 (or 14) something's gonna be really freaky (_and_ scary) and you'll finally understand what the Wild Dreams are _really _about. And as for all the guesses about Aurora...I'm proud to announce none of you are right! Yay - I want it to be a big shock, that's all. And besides, I never expected any of you to know, that is, unless you're a mind reader. If you want you want to go back over the end of part 10 because it ended as a kind of cliffhanger. All right, I'll shut up! Well here's the story…**

**Disclaimer****: Now I actually own some stuff: Wild Dreams, Potter Prophecy, Demons, Voicer, Loudspeaker, and (most especially) Aurora! Anything I didn't just mention is J.K.Rowling's.**

** **

** **

**~Ironic Feelings - Part 11~**

**E**very hint of friendliness towards Aurora left Hermione without a trace. She gritted her teeth and stubborn look crossed her face.

"That's Harry." She said without emotion.

"Oh," Aurora said nodding slowly as if she knew him (which she probably did). Then she turned to Hermione and did a double take.

"What's wrong," she asked with as her smile returned, "you're mad at him or something?"

"No," Hermione said carefully. Sensing that she wasn't keen on the subject Aurora put Harry's picture back where it belonged.

To Hermione's relief Parvati and Lavender rushed into the dormitory, most likely bursting with gossip. The first thing they did was look at Aurora's shoes, which weren't shoes at all.

"Sneakers?" Lavender mouthed to Parvati, the two of them outraged. They were running shoes with a check on them, something Hermione had failed to notice before. Aurora had her back turned, looking throughout one of her several trunks. She only realized Lavender and Parvati were staring at her like a she was some lunatic, when she turned around to pick up a bottle of shampoo she dropped.

Aurora misinterpreted their looks with a familiar, "Hi!"

Parvati forced a smile and Lavender only looked more like Neville anything.

"This is Parvati," Hermione gestured, in a blank sort of way, "And this is Lavender. Parvati, Lavender, this is Aurora…Aurora…" What _was_ her last name?

"Lowell."

"Yeah, Aurora Lowell, a new transfer student staying with us."

"Cool?" Parvati tried her best to share Aurora's look of excitement. Lavender walked out of the room, muttering excitedly something like: "I'm going to come back in two minutes and discover I was hallucinating…" Once Lavender shut the door an awkward silence started and the only noise was Aurora looking through her luggage.

"You guys mind, if I take a shower, or anything? There's a shower in here, right?" Aurora took a look in the bathroom door.

"No problem."

"Go ahead."

"Okay," she said and skipped into the bathroom. The instant the door shut there was a sigh of exasperation from Parvati.

"That girl is weird, Herm. I don't know _what_ I'm goin –" But Parvati stopped short once she saw Hermione wondering over to her dresser, picking up a picture of Harry. Parvati walked over to her, her concerning expression parallel to Harry's moving look. Hermione's breath was shaking and her eyes were glazed over with tears but she kept her injured emotions to herself. She glanced over at Parvati, and then hesitantly looked back at the moving picture of her boyfriend before responding to no one.

"She called him a 'hottie'," There was more a great deal more than a hint of icy anger in Hermione's tone, "Either she means something else or this Aurora girl—" She made wild gestures to the bathroom "—likes Harry."

Parvati was lost for words and opted on giving Hermione the impression to go on. Hermione looked faint and hopeless as she wandered over to her bed with support from her roommate.

"Like I don't have enough obstacles to overcome, you know?" She drew her knees up to her chin on her perfectly made bed. "I have all the same classes as Aurora. I don't know what I'm going to do…" Hermione covered her face and fell back on her bed.

Out of nowhere, the splishing and splashing of the water in a shower turned on. Hermione bolted straight up as if she just had a nightmare, her eyes wide.

Had Aurora been listening to their conversation? Parvati's shocked look seemed to be thinking along the same lines. As if Aurora wanted to break the scandalizing silence, she started singing.

Loud.

_"Hey! Ja-ja-jaded! You gotcha mama's style but yesterday's child to me…so jaded! You think that's where it's at, but is that where it's s'posed to be? You're getting' it all over me – X-RATED!"_

She had such a strong, beautiful voice but the song was, well…

_"My, my, baby blue; yeah, I been thinkin' 'bout you my, my, baby blue. Yeah your so jaded, and I'm the one the one that jaded you!"_

Awful? Parvati placed her hands over her ears and mumbled a few curses. Perhaps she was singing about Harry? Hermione tried to force the thought out of her head but it was no use.

_"Hey! Ja-ja-jaded! In all its misery it'll always be what I love…and hated_—_! And maybe take a ride to the other side we're thinkin' of…we'll slip into the velvet glove – and be jaded!"_

Harry wasn't "jaded" was he? What did Aurora know about him anyway? Lavender chose this moment to meander leisurely into the room. She let out a little whoop of relief.

_"My, my, baby blue; yeah, I been thinkin' 'bout you my, my, baby blue. Yeah I'm so jaded, and baby I'm afraid a you!"_

"You won't believe what I was just hallucinating!" Lavender said as if they'd never guess. She plopped onto Aurora's navy blue bed, being completely inconsiderate but then again she looked pretty drunk: her peach lipstick was smeared everywhere and her breath was absolutely awful.

In the back round, Aurora's voice echoed, "_You're thinkin' so complicated – I've had it all up to here! But it's so overrated _—_ love and hate it _—_ wouldn't trade it! Love me jaded!"_ But Lavender paid no heed to Aurora's ongoing singing. Meanwhile Hermione's head raced insanely; Harry would never love her "jaded" — would he?

"I'm telling you, Professor Trelawney is right about hallucinating infeasible things! I just made out with Ron, and trust me—" Lavender flashed her teeth, smeared with some more peach lipstick. "—he knows how to french! Now, is that impossible or what? Besides, I would never do that with the whole entire common room cheering me on, would I? And I doubt Hogwarts excepts transfer students either!"

And again, somewhere faraway was Aurora's voice in between all the confusion: _"Hey! Ja-ja-jaded! There ain't no baby please when I'm shootin' the breeze with her…when everythin' you see is a blur…and ecstasy's what you prefer...!" _Hermione now felt like puking.__

"Lavender, you made out with Ron?" Parvati said incredulously, shaking her by the shoulders.

_"My, my, baby blue! Yeah I'm talkin' 'bout you my, my, baby blue! Yeah I been thinkin 'bout you my, my baby blue! Yeah you're so jaded!" _Aurora_ was _talking about him…

"I was hallucinating, _silly_!" Lavender pushed her away, playfully, still giggling outlandishly.

_" Jaded!" _Hermione put her hands to her head. It was all too much.

"No, you weren't!" Parvati insisted. She had to practically shout over Aurora's singing.__

_"You're so jaded! 'Cause I'm the one that jaded you!" _No…she would never let Aurora be the one who jaded Harry. Never…

"'Course I was!" Lavender said looking woozier than every.

At last Aurora stopped singing. Hermione sighed; she didn't want to hear any more of what Aurora was supposedly singing about Harry.

Lavender rolled off Aurora's bed, still laughing drunkenly into the navy blue sheets she pulled along with her. Parvati and Hermione couldn't get there in time to catch Lavender before her head hit the hard floor with a _thump_.

There was a gasp from the bathroom door.

Aurora was in a midnight blue bathrobe and her long hair was wrapped up in a midnight blue towel. Her eyes fixed on the unconscious Lavender were the cause of her gasp.

Immediately following Aurora's gasp was Parvati's intake of breath. Her reason was Aurora's abrupt appearance.

Lastly, it was Hermione's turn to gasp because the oxygen emptied her lungs, leaving her with an ineffable gravitational longing. The necklace was glittering, about an inch from below her collarbone. The glass of a wing on the end was glinting and the gold bands shimmered. The mauve potion inside was slowly rotating around in a circular motion, just like the seventh dream.

So Aurora had something to do with the Potter Prophecy. Somewhere in this mess, she was tied in, with Harry and her. Hermione couldn't have cared less about Parvati and Aurora staring at her.

Actually she could. Hermione met her roommate's faces, forced a smile as well as a desperate laugh, and then sharply about faced. She stomped her way back to her bed and forcefully drew the curtains around her. When that was done, she slipped off her shoes and not bothering to change out of her robes, hid under her covers like a little girl she once was. 

But this time her problems didn't disappear. Hermione ended up silently crying herself to sleep.

***

**H**edwig saw Harry jog towards her, looking quite nervous. It was very late into the night, something must have been wrong. Harry quickly looked at her, but his face hardly showed any relief when he saw Hedwig was awake.

Quickly he flattened out some crumpled parchment against the wall and set a quill and a bottle of ink on a nearby ledge. Messily, he wrote a hasty letter, filling his quill with too much ink, that his letter stared to run.

Quickly waving it through the air and overlooking the possibility of folding the letter, he tied it to Hedwigs's ankle. Still ignoring her questioning look he told Hedwig,

"Give this to Hermione, as fast as you can!" Reaching out to push her along, Hedwig moved away from Harry's inky hand. She didn't want to get her snowy coat dirty. Hedwig took off, throwing him back a frustrating hoot along the way. She flew around the castle until she found the window known as Hermione's dormitory.

The windows were closed. But something stopped him from tapping on the window.

Inside was a girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes. She was writing in a little book with faint lines drawn across the pages. Hedwig knew Hermione might be asleep, judging by the curtains around her bed.

Perhaps she should go back to Harry? But the girl immediately looked up, probably because Hedwig stood out against the dark sky. She walked over and pulled open the window.

Hedwig brushed past the girl and over to Hermione's bed.

"Stop," the girl whispered urgently. Her eyes were wide and her hand was outstretched to stop Hedwig. "Don't wake her up, I'll give her the letter."

Hesitantly, Hedwig held out her leg. The girl untied the letter from her ankle and walked over to the open window. She held it open for Hedwig in order to let her out. Hedwig flew into the night but didn't go back to the Owlery.

———

Aurora was about to lay the letter on Hermione's dresser when she noticed the words, _"transfer student"_. 

She stopped. Aurora _knew_ it'd be mean to interfere with other people's stuff, but what if this was important? Or something she needed to know? It was a very short letter: how harmful could it be?

Checking to see that her new roommates were asleep she read Hermione's letter:

_ _

_Hermione —_

_Are you okay? I have a bad feeling about that transfer student. I don't know… I'm really worried about you. What happened in the common room? Please write back soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Aurora's heart raced as she read over and over: _Love, Harry_. Oh no, Aurora thought, so Hermione has more than a crush on Harry — they're probably boyfriend and girlfriend. She traced her fingers over the words, before she could realize the letter must have been written recently. Aurora looked back and forth at her smeared with ink index finger and the _Love, Harry _that was now a huge inkblot.

Frantically trying to remember a spell to undo something, Aurora found her wand.

"Reparo," she murmured and the inkblot was gone like it had never been there. "Yes!" Aurora exclaimed in a low voice, with her wand in one hand and the parchment in the other. The letter ignited in the far right corner.

Perhaps she was a little too enthusiastic? Panicking that someone might wake up, Aurora tried stifling the fire because for all she knew, the repairing spell might not work on it. By the time the she managed to put it out completely, she accidentally ripped the parchment into two separate pieces. Despite that the ink was everywhere.

Hopelessly, Aurora tried the Repairing Spell but it seemed beyond that. She noticed something fluttering around and saw the snowy white owl, looking betrayed. Aurora ran to the windows, desperate to make something right but the owl flew away. That must be Harry's owl, she thought overwhelmingly. Aurora pressed her forehead against the glass for a while before turning around.

Aurora tried to stay strong as she without a better idea, ripped up the letter. Slowly, neat little squares, trashed the floor. She felt she was doing a horrible job: using the wrong approach on Hermione with Harry and now ruining her letter, when she was supposed to be gaining her trust. And even Harry sensed she had a secret, when he hadn't even _talked_ to her.

Aurora must have made a lot of noise because the girl that fell earlier, Lavender, was tossing her covers around. Though she wasn't injured after she fell off her bed because of her being drunk, her fall must have caused her to sleep lightly. Before Lavender could fully wake up, Aurora quickly shredded the remnants of the letter and stuffed them under her bed with her foot.

"Where're you going?" Lavender asked stupidly. Aurora let out a sigh of relief before answering.

"To the bathroom." By the time Aurora finished her sentence, Lavender already nodded off. Aurora went to the bathroom to wash off her hands from the ink. Aurora pulled the curtains around her new bed and got in her nice covers.

Too bad disposing the torn up letter didn't appear as on option to Aurora. After that she drifted off with one last thought on her mind: this is going to be harder than I thought…

***

**AN: Kinda short – I know but look at how long the last part was! Before you all go! Here's the link to my Draco/Ginny story: ****[FanFiction.Net][1]**** I need as many reviews for that as this one! I need to know what you all think! I'll probably put all your names in the next part! Sorry I didn't this time! You gotta review! You must review! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Thank you!_ Have a _very_ nice day!**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=260019



	12. Demon Assumptions

**  
AN: I gotta thank the reviewers listed at the end and apologize for taking so long. You might find a couple of errors because I was rushing to fit this in before I go on vacation (tomorrow)! Please R/R and most importantly – ENJOY…**

**Disclaimer****: J. K. Rowling owns everything except the following: Wild Dreams, Potter Prophecy, Demons, Voicer, Loudspeaker, and (of course) Aurora!**

** **

**~Ironic Feelings - Part 12~**

**Hermione woke early Monday morning, despite the later than usual hour she usually fell asleep at.**

She smiled happily. Monday mornings were her absolute favorite. Hermione pushed away the curtains around her bed and walked to the bathroom door.

She froze mid-step at the sight of a dark blue bed with the curtains surrounding it slightly ajar. Okay, Monday mornings were now positively loathed.

How could she have possibly forgotten about Aurora? Or the way she was sleeping…

Aurora's arms were crossed over her chest, each hand touching the opposite shoulder. Hermione's stomach did frantic flip-flops.

The way she slept reminded her of a Muggle story bound character: a vampire. But those didn't exist in the wizarding world – they were made up, fictional. Hermione racked her brain for some kind of evil creature she knew (or read) of that existed. Well there were always werewolves.

Aurora – a werewolf? Hermione wrinkled her nose and shook her head. Besides she couldn't imagine Professor Lupin sleeping like that, they never mentioned that werewolves slept in a certain manner anyway.

Wait…or she could be… Yes! It would all make sense and fit in if Aurora was a…a…

Demon.

Aurora's head was tilted and smiling, almost as if she was agreeing. She never heard in any way that Demons slept like that but it was just so…

Factual. Besides, she never heard of Ellington or any magical school in the United States. Then suddenly her stomach twisted in fear.

Aurora must be after Harry. That's why she was asking about him, and didn't even gawk at his scar or say something like, _"Harry Potter? Really?"_

Quaking at the realization of having as Demon in her room, Hermione went to the bathroom, with frequent backward glances at Aurora. She quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth and combed her wet hair on the way out.

Parvati was standing against the wall, waiting for Hermione. Wondering why there wasn't any quarrel over who got the bathroom second, Hermione's eyes wandered over to Lavender's sleeping form. It didn't look like she was going to any classes today.

Then she saw Aurora standing in front of her mirror playing around with hair charms. Propped open against the mirror was Parvati's book of hairstyling charms. Parvati always used pages 38-76, the _casual/sophisticated _section, always asking Hermione with help since Charms were never her forte. Aurora, on the other hand, had it open towards the end of the book under the _miscellaneous_ division.

She looked back to see where Parvati was but she was already in the bathroom. Parvati must have really wanted to get away; Hermione didn't blame her.

Hermione turned back to Aurora and her eyes' view was yanked to her neck. Yet there the pendant was, hanging around her neck on a chain like it was just a pretty necklace and nothing more… But it was, it was a whole lot more…Hermione just didn't know what made it a whole lot more. Perhaps it had something to do with Demons, it had to connect in one way or another – perhaps it was locating Harry at the moment…

Aurora saw Hermione in the mirror's reflection and grinned. Her thoughts of Aurora's necklace tracking down Harry vanished.

"You fell asleep early last night." Make conversation, Hermione kept in mind.

"Yeah, what happened to Lavender?" As if the simple statement just made her happier, Aurora's smile extended.

"She was dizzy but didn't want to go us to go to Madam Pomfrey because she was too embarrassed about a boy named Ron." So she already knew about Ron, the boy she bit…Hermione tried not to shiver and concentrate more on making conversation with this Demon.

But Hermione stopped as soon as she saw Aurora's new "hairstyle". Okay…Demons have really weird taste.

"What do you think?" Aurora grinned from ear to ear. Two braids were crossed over the top of her head like a headband, leaving the rest of her hair past her waist and crimped-looking. There were bright turquoise hues flashing off her black hair, especially in stray bangs that reached her chin.

Yesterday, she looked like she could have picked up an electric guitar and rocked along with fellow rock stars like she did so every day. Today she looked much more like a medieval princess. Hermione guessed Demons had a lot of stamina.

Nice compliments, Hermione forced herself to think, nice compliments.

"I think it looks"- nice compliments –"unique." She said, forcing a small grin. Aurora smiled wide, obviously pleased with herself.

"Thanks. What're you gonna do with your hair, Hermio-" Aurora stopped in way Hermione couldn't help but think slyly, "You don't have a nickname, do you?" It was odd: she was thankful for getting off the hook with hair charms, yet unthankful for the nickname question. The only nickname she had was Herm, which was, of course, carefully reserved for Harry's use only.

"No," she said quickly.

"Cool," she said, her eyes bright, "I can make up one for you!" Not waiting for Hermione's response she started twirling her hand around a crimped strand of hair, obviously thinking hard. From time to time she'd mutter things like "Onie? No, no…Mi, um, no…uhh… 'Mione? Wow, that's like mad cute!" Aurora turned to face a thin-lipped Hermione; she trying to force another smile. "What do you think? 'Mione?"

"What about you?"

"A nickname? Me? Tons," she said, practically bragging. "Back home most of my friends call me Rori."

"Nice," Hermione lied, but her thoughts where elsewhere. Was "back home" Hell to her? And these "friends" Demons? Of course, Hermione thought undoubtedly.

"Well, um I'll get dressed and we'll go down to breakfast."

"Sure," Aurora said merrily then more carefully: "Then perhaps you could introduce me to your friends. Oh, I dunno, you were with a couple of guys yesterday," she said hopefully and added, "downstairs…"

"Harry and Ron," Hermione stated so that she knew.

"Yeah…hi-_them_," Aurora said, slipping up. So she _was_ after Harry in one way or another…

"Okay," Hermione said nodding, trying her best not to look suspicious.

"Okay." But Hermione perceived Aurora's hidden pride through her eyes.

***

**Harry didn't sleep soundly that night. Actually he didn't sleep at all.**

He was too worried about Hermione.

Why hadn't she sent Hedwig back with a reply? Was Hermione angry, upset, injured, wounded or… Harry shuddered. Some thoughts were better left un-thought. 

And why did Hedwig fly past his window a long while later than it should have taken to deliver a message? Why did Harry's owl deliberately stop at Harry's window and hoot heatedly? Surely it wasn't because he told him to hurry – he always told Hedwig that…

If only owls could talk.

All the while there was a thought nagging in the back of his mind – perhaps his letter had fallen in the wrong hands? Like Lavender? Parvati? …Or the new transfer student?

After a shower and heading back downstairs to meet Hermione, Ron felt the complete opposite of what Harry felt: eagerness towards the transfer student.

"Do you remember her name? Perhaps I Hermione could ask if she's really single because I'm interested." Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Was I-" Harry imitated Lavender: "_'hallucinating'_ – or did you make out with Lavender just last night in the common room with _every_ single Gryffindor rooting you on?"

Ron turned red and spoke no more of the transfer student. As they made their way to the common room Harry saw it be empty of Hermione or any transfer student.

They took a seat and waited.

And waited. A disgruntled Parvati came down without Lavender…what had happened? Even Ron looked concerned – but then again Ron had his purposes for wanting Lavender present…

And –

The transfer student slowly loomed into view talking to another girl – Hermione, who looked a little indifferent. The new girl had quite a new style done with her hair, which truly was going to make her stand out today. Hermione hadn't even noticed them being there until she got to the landing of the stairs. She looked at the wide-eyed Ron as if she doubted him and then faced Harry.

Hermione's eyes went wide as if she wanted to tell him something, then her mouth shut while a flick of horror crossed her face. She looked away, panicked.

Harry blinked. What was that all about?

"Ahem," the transfer student coughed, picking at her hair. Hermione's mind came back to the common room as if it had been somewhere else.

"Harry, Ron," Hermione said with weak gestures, not meeting their eyes. "This is Aurora. Aurora this is Harry and Ron."

Aurora smiled widely, more at Harry than Ron. "Hi," she said brightly.

"Hello," Harry replied casually. Ron was too busy goggling to answer.

They walked to breakfast, with Aurora in awe at the school, bombarding Hermione with questions. Ron was too busy following the girl in front of him (Aurora) like a zombie, to say anything. Harry tagged along, half upset, half bewildered.

People twisted in their seats as the quartet made their way to the Gryffindor table. Even Malfoy could be seen gawking incredulously all the way over at the Slytherin table.

Hermione glanced back at Harry, found his hand, and sat next to him at the Gryffindor table. Aurora took a seat between Ron and Hermione. Perhaps she'd tell him something?

Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. The little talking taking place ceased.

"I see our new transfer student cared to join us for breakfast. In case you're wondering, her name is Aurora Lowell and will be staying with us from"- His eyes twinkled- "Ellington, an anonymous wizarding school in America," Dumbledore said, almost as if he were honored (which he probably was). Aurora stood up, did a curtsy along with a little wave before sitting back down. McGonagall beamed. Snape's eyes bulged, his skin ashen as ever, and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore didn't seem to think Aurora was dangerous…

But Snape did. Harry couldn't help but remember in their first year when they thought Snape was trying to kill Harry when he was really doing just the opposite…

Aurora couldn't be a death eater; it was too farfetched, yet…

Ginny was sitting across from Aurora; the two of them chatting greatly to even do as much as touch their food. Harry could hear Aurora asking Ron's little sister who Malfoy was. For an odd reason Ginny replied that Malfoy's name was "Draco Malfoy."

_Draco_ Malfoy?

Maybe Aurora was manipulating Ginny, like Tom Riddle did with the diary issue…just at a stronger extent, like the imperious curse…

But Ginny looked so happy and full of energy that she couldn't possibly…

There was a frightening pinch on Harry's arm that made him jump a little because of his abrupt interruption of dark thoughts.

It was from Harry's left, so he assumed it was Hermione that pinched him but she was leaning against her right arm talking with Ginny and Aurora. Hermione's other hand however, was tickling his arm frantically. On her hand was something messily written in running ink.

**_she's a demon!_**

Harry's eyes widened, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. But whom did _she_ refer to? There was always Parvati, Angelina, Ginny, Pansy…Aurora.

Why hadn't he thought of it before?

Harry reached for the toast in front of Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Is that why you didn't answer my letter?"

Hermione tensed. Traumatized, she faced Harry and blinked. 

Inaudibly, Hermione mouthed, "What letter?"

***

**I**t was absolute horror to realize how much power Aurora had.

What did she do with Harry's letter? Undoubtedly it had fallen into her hands – Parvati or Lavender wouldn't have kept it from her, but Aurora…

Who knew with Aurora?

How was Hermione going to talk to Harry about Aurora? Explain to him that he was in serious danger? And the necklace from the Seventh Dream, hidden under Aurora's robes? How?

Harry already looked worried and he didn't even know half the story. Aurora was talking to Ginny at breakfast but wanted to chat with Hermione as well.

Did Ginny know? Maybe she was better off not having a clue for now.

But while they were going to classes there was no Ginny, Hermione hadn't a chance to talk to Harry (or even Ron for that matter) without her butting in. Ron was totally interested and the one most talking and asking question besides Aurora, but every now and then, she'd look at Harry and Hermione curiously. 

So the group of them made their way to Charms with Aurora talking all about Manhattan (an island part of New York City) and how crowded it could get…she seemed to like getting along without any magic.

That is, until she mentioned her new broom.

It was a Nimbus 2002, the fastest broom, besides the Firebolt perhaps.

"Really? Can you fly?" Ron asked happily. Hermione could have slapped herself in the face. Ron didn't know this transfer student was an undercover Demon trying to get to his best friend.

"Of course," Aurora said as if everyone could fly wonderfully, "I wouldn't have got one if I couldn't fly well." Ron thumped Harry hard on the shoulder.

"Well Harry," Ron said still smiling back at Aurora, unaware of the drastic looks Harry was giving him. "You're in luck. We need a Gryffindor Keeper for the Quidditch team. What do you say?"

"I'd love to, that is you'd like to teach me the rules in Quidditch." She was regarding Harry as if she somehow knew he was on the Quidditch team; but Ron answered his question.

"Great the next Quidditch practice is-" Harry interrupted just in time. 

"We have to have tryouts before anything."

"Sure," Aurora said staring at Harry. Hermione tightened her grip on his hand, as if to keep her from him.

"How about seven o'clock tonight?" The words flew out of Ron's mouth before Harry could interfere.

"Perfect."

Charms was typical, despite Professor Flitwick's higher than usual voice whenever having anything to do with Aurora, and everyone seemingly wanting to talk to her, Charms was typical.

On their way to Potions they saw Malfoy heading their way. He didn't seem to have anything to say but sneer…and get a closer look at Aurora.

But Aurora didn't seem to like people taking a look at her. She started out nice – 

"I hear your name's Draco – what's it stand for? Dracula?" Draco hesitated, no Gryffindor ever called him by his first name. Ever. But she _insulted_ him.

"Not really, but I _do_ know your name stands for northern lights," he said greasily.

That's when Aurora's really bad attitude kicked in.

***

**Severus wasn't at all looking forward to teaching Potions to the fifth year Gryffindors. Even worse, the Slytherins would be there to witness how weak he was.**

Usually Severus wouldn't mind at the least to teach the class he was about to. Actually, he enjoyed teasing James Potter's son along with his little know-it-all girlfriend and sidekick Weasley.

But today he was not going to enjoy teaching Potions to the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. He was going to regret it. 

Severus eyed his desk…no; he would never be able to fit under it.

The first pupil came rushing into the dungeons. Draco Malfoy was quite flushed for a pale boy. Unusually flushed.

Then Potter came in, followed by Granger and Weasley…and Miss Lowell.

What had Felicity been thinking? What kind of name is Aurora? Not to mention the man she married… Severus realized he had been twisting the sleeve of his robe angrily and immediately stopped.

Her daughter happily skipped into the dungeons; she was obviously too perky to be in a dark, cold place like here.

She waved to him and said, "Hi!" Their eyes met for a split second…she had her mothers eyes… Severus looked away coldly as the classroom filled. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lowell smirk at Draco, just as her mother smirked at him. He looked to Potter and his bighead girlfriend. Their low voices and suspicious faces indicated only one thing. So Minerva hadn't told them, huh?

Felicity had revealed a nasty secret about him…why won't he just return one in favor?

Looks like Dwindlus Potion could hold off to another day, Severus thought… He quickly wiped off the sly grin starting to form in the corners of his mouth.

Severus looked around the class arrogantly and tried with all his might to suppress the laughter about to tumble out of his lungs.

"Today we are going to test who knows how to make diluted Veritaserum knows how to make Veritaserum," He said trying his best to look deadly serious, which was quite in fact hard.

Longbottom whimpered and Granger was on the verge of protesting.

"Professor-"

"Turn your books to page-"

"Hello-_o_?" Lowell stood up on her stool and waved her hands in the air. Severus cringed. Aurora Lowell was disrupting his lesson already. "She's calling you." Severus whipped around.

"I know," He said trying to sound cool, narrowing his eyes back at her. "What?" He asked Granger in a fatal whisper.

"Veritaserum _can't_ be diluted."

"There are some things you _don't_ know Granger." He advised her, between his teeth. "_This_ Veritaserum _can_ be diluted with something other than water. You are going to turn to page fifty-seven and follow the directions. Is that clear?" He expected no answer but got one anyway.

"Yeah." Lowell said it only to get on his nerves. Severus smiled evilly.

"Well, well. Looks like we have a volunteer to test the diluted Veritaserum. If it turns out correct you won't answer our questions to your darkest secrets." Severus suggested that darkest secrets were something very, very dark. She seemed to look less somewhat less hyper and fixed Severus with a blank stare.

Granger alertness dulled. She wanted to know Lowell's darkest secrets. He ordered Lowell to pair up with Granger and Longbottom, since it was an uneven number.

The books were turned to page fifty-seven and the instructions were followed to make Veritaserum (undiluted). Once the clanking of stirring cauldrons and Severus was tired of criticizing the Gryffindors, he came around and poured 2/3 cup of water in every cauldron, pretending to be exact to measure.

"What's that, Professor?" Draco Malfoy asked sweetly.

"A secret substance," Severus replied with all the seriousness he could gather. "I'm forbidden to talk of it." Draco looked curious but didn't push on. 

After that, he instructed them to stir for a while then asked Lowell fill a goblet with the "diluted" Veritaserum. She did as she was told and walked up to the front of the dungeons, next to him. He couldn't help but notice that she smelled almost as good as Felicity.

Almost. But almost wasn't good enough.

"Now if you'll drink the diluted Veritaserum," he said in the most unkind way.

Lowell looked down into the potion, raised her eyebrows as if she were about to laugh, and back up at him, shaking her head.

"You really think I'm going to drink this?" she said in a firm voice.

"You do as I say. I am your Professor," he said in a very hard, annoyed voice, "Drink the diluted Veritaserum."

She continued raising her eyebrows and shaking her head. The Gryffindors beamed at her, except for two people in particular.

"You made the diluted Veritaserum wrong, which is why you won't drink it," Severus stated.

"_No._ The stuff that went in this is mad gross." She was a spitting image of Felicity…

"You will drink the diluted Veritaserum." She rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Make me," she challenged him.

He whispered a curse under his breath. Severus pointed his wand to at her arm holding the cup and slowly, the wand and her arm parallel, moved it up to her mouth-

Aurora Lowell forced the cup down slightly with her grip. Undoubtedly, she was strong: bodily and internally. There was a series of her arm moving up, down, up, down…along with the oohs and ahhs of students. Severus was getting annoyed. He _had_ to know!

Swiftly, Lowell turned around on her heel and twisted her neck so that her head was off to the side. Severus was so used to trying to move her arm up towards her mouth, that he forgot stop as he forced Lowell's arm to swing up and over her shoulder. 

He was drenched in "diluted" Veritaserum. The Gryffindors contagious laughter caught onto a few Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly because Draco Malfoy hadn't informed them to shut up, for he was to busy pondering Aurora Lowell. She was torn between being from about what Snape might do and cracking up.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Severus roared, shaking with anger. He used a spell to clean himself up. The statement brought abrupt silence to those laughing and caused the Slytherins to grin in a sly manner. "And you-" He declared, seizing Lowell by the collar of her robes "-you will serve detention for-"

"Severus," said a voice out of the blue. It was amazing how Albus Dumbledore had flabbergasted them all. He wore purple robes with a solar design that made his lengthening, silvery beard stand out more than ever. "If you'll please," he said motioning to Professor Snape holding a young lady in an inappropriate way.

Severus, twice as flabbergasted and three times as dreadful, let go of the wide-eyed Aurora Lowell. 

"Class dismissed," Dumbledore announced. The gaping students left, as Dumbledore informed Lowell that he's to talk to her later on in the day. But none of this passed through Severus' head. The only thoughts, which he could comprehend, were: he's going to fire me, he's going to fire me, he's going to fire me…

"No, I am not going to fire you," Dumbledore informed, somehow reading his thoughts. "But I will if you bring back all this nonsense and take it out on Aurora, Severus. Felicity's gone. I will not allow you to live the past any longer." Severus found that he couldn't meet his eyes or words. _Felicity's gone. _Yet she was so alive in her daughter. _I will not allow you to live the past any longer._ Was he living the past?

Suddenly he felt ashamed. He was living in the past.

"I apologize, Headmaster. It will not happen again."

There was a pat on the back from Albus and he was left in the cold dungeons. Alone.

***

  
  


**AN****: It wasn't exactly how I planned to end it…but it wouldn't have been totally different anyway.I didn't get many reviews for chapter 11…grrrrrrrr to all the people that DIDN'T review and _no_ I wont kill you if you review for this chapter and you didn't review for the last one.**

**The Very Honorable Reviewers****: ~*Hermione*~, harry potter nutter, ****Hmmmmm...., ****Nice, SparkyKnight, Sean, Angel Eyez, Hermoine, Minerva and Christina, Flash`Back, A-man (thanx for e-mailing me and reviewing 2x! =) ) Sara Potter, ashkickerchick, and Xugra! Thanks you guys made me real happy! =) Now: I need more reviews if you want another chapter b4 September…ok? And if you want to know anything about the upcoming chapter or me or just have some comments or ANYTHING just e-mail at [bklynshyqt1113@aol.com][1]! Bye!**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

   [1]: mailto:bklynshyqt1113@aol.com



	13. untitled

**  
AN: I was on a six-month break, okay? I'm not too sure when the next chapter is gonna come out but I don't wanna jinx myself! I doubt I'll finish this story, since I have it planned to be verrrrry long and by that time the 6th book will have come out! =P Any ways please R/R? I'd appreciate it =) As for the story, read and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer****: I own the following: Wild Dreams, Potter Prophecy, Demons, Voicer, Loudspeaker, and Aurora, sadly, J. K. Rowling owns everything else…**

**~Ironic Feelings - Part 13~**

  
**R**on, Harry, nor Hermione said a word once outside Snape's classroom. 

Aurora was a different story. It was odd to see her without a grin on her face. Very odd. But then again, they only knew for a half of the day. It had seemed like ages longer to Ron. She was cursing and muttering violently under her breath. Finally, she let out a groan.

But she still looked beautiful - Ron reasoned to himself - dangerously beautiful, though. Nothing compared to Harry's girlfriend… Ron forced himself to become focused back on Aurora. Why couldn't he like _her_? But there was something about Aurora that he just couldn't put his finger on but whatever it was it was keeping him from liking Aurora. He examined her clenched jaw and decided she had a reason to be irritated. Everyone had a reason to be irritated, Ron thought, thinking of himself. 

"What's his problem?" Aurora shouted, while looking behind her to make sure Dumbledore had left completely. "I swear - he's such a…" She went on giving them a piece of her mind on what Severus Snape was. "Is he _always_ like…like - _that_?" She spluttered, thoroughly pissed off.

Even Ron had nothing to say.

"Or is it just me?"

"No," Harry said carefully. "Snape doesn't like Gryffindors."

"Then why _me_ of all people?" Aurora asked, gesturing wildly.

"Because," Ron explained as kindly as he could, "You're new." Aurora shrugged and looked away.

It was back to the Great Hall for a nothing out of the ordinary lunch of pizza and garlic bread and Aurora talking about "back home" again, which was allegedly New York City.

They foursome made their way past the front entrance, then out to Hagrids hut. By that time Aurora seemed to have calmed down – a little bit. After answering her questions about having classes outside, they greeted Hagrid.

"Ahh," he growled. "Aurora nice ter meet yeh. Knew yer mother. Spittin' image o' yeh." Aurora raised her eyebrows as if she didn't know her mother.

"Really?" she asked, and then told Hagrid with a wide smile, "It's great to meet you too."

"Well," Hagrid clapped his hands together to get attention, once the Gryffindors and Slytherins had all arrived, "We're goin' to take care o' them Kneazles again-" Malfoy could be heard whimpering, "-Malfoy, yeh could sit this one out," Hagrid told him grudgingly.

"Ugh!" Aurora said quite loudly, "He's in this class _too_?"

"'Fraid so," Hagrid said under his breath, then went to help some Slytherins. A red-orange fur striped Kneazle approached Aurora then started to sniff her feet. Soon it was jumping up and down to be picked up, and Aurora began to cuddle it as it licked her face. The more Aurora laughed and played with the Kneazle, the more horrified the looks on Harry and Hermione's faces got.

"That's the Kneazle from the dream-" Ron heard Harry whisper urgently to Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Her anxious voice replied.

After a while Aurora noticed the looks on Harry and Hermione's faces. She immediately jumped away from the baby Kneazle and frantically asked what she was doing wrong.

"Nothing," Hermione assured her with a fake smile upon her face, "it's just that, uh, that Kneazle is so cute!" Unsurprisingly, Aurora fell for it.

"Oh, I know!" She said with a big smile and began playing with the cute Kneazle again.

When it came to time for parting with the Kneazles, all ran to Hagrid at his call – all except for the one Aurora had been playing with. It whimpered as it nuzzled her for the last time and look back with limp ears and big, sad eyes as it returned to Hagrid. Aurora smiled back at it sadly and walked to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"This is _the_ coolest class," she said with the thickest American accent. When she didn't get much of a response, she checked what they had next, which turned out to be Divination. They walked back up the hill together and there was a shared peck between Harry and Hermione (with Hermione checking to see Aurora got the hint) as well as a knowing look before she left the two boys with Aurora.

They didn't have any time to rest on the long journey up to the North Tower, but Aurora wasn't out of breath – at all. She claimed to be on a softball, basketball, swimming and most _importantly_ – as she had insisted - a soccer team. When her and Harry tried to explain the Muggle sports, it was to no avail because it only made Ron realize the simplicity of Quidditch.

Once they reached the landing and the trapdoor descended, Aurora noticed the funny smell of perfume. She climbed up the ladder and walked into the room. She sneezed. Twice.

"Aurora Lowell," the misty voice of Sibyll Trelawney, which was soon interrupted by Aurora's fourth sneeze. "How nice it is to finally meet you – in person that is," she said in her most dramatic voice.

Aurora held out her sneezed-on hand (which Professor Trelawney refused to take) and sneezed with her other. "You too," she said impolitely, to Professor Trelawney's utmost distaste. "What's with all this"– Aurora sneezed once again –"perfume?"

"Why, my child, this perfume is to sharpen" – another sneeze -"your Divination skills-"

"Well, whatever it's for, it's causing my allergies to act up! Either you get rid of it or I'm leavin-"

Ron saw Harry start to object – why would _he_ want Aurora to stay in Divination?

"Aurora!" He said in a firm, hushed tone and gave her a warning look with a shake of his head. She gave him a confused look, sneezed and sat down, taking his advice. Trelawney smiled sweetly at the both of them, despite Aurora's evil glances. Ron, mystified, sat there.

"Now, we'll be working on horoscopes for some amount of time," she told them mistily, "I'm sure you've seen the horoscopes' constellations in Astronomy and heard some background on them. But this time we'll be determining which category you fall in by your birth date… Horoscopes provide you a clearer explanation about yourself and your actions…" Trelawney continued about the expertise of horoscopes, which was quite boring to Ron. Aurora knowingly rolled her eyes.

"I know all about this stuff from my magazines," she muttered, sinking lower into her pouf. Trelawney seemed to have heard Aurora's comment and said,

"Well, my child, I'd like to ask for you're date of birth, so that-" But she already cut in.

"I'm a Scorpio."

"Okay then," Trelawney said, losing her haziness rather shortly. "I could see you being a Scorpio; I was actually sensing the qualities of the Scorpion in you…"

Professor Trelawney opened a draw in her desk and pulled out a map of the solar system with the planets, alongside the stars traced into constellations. She muttered a spell and the sun, planets and stars lifted up off the parchment and into a spectacular 3-D form. Parvati squealed and Aurora's jaw dropped. Trelawney searched the stars for a while and then found her destination: the Scorpion constellation. She enlarged it with a charm so the class could see.

"As, you can see, this is the Scorpion constellation," Trelawney said mistily as she peered at the traced Scorpion constellation and back at Aurora – "and along with Pisces and Cancer, they make up the water signs: very mysterious, puzzling, and sensitive… Okay, how about we look into the future…"

Professor Trelawney tapped a star with her wand and slowly, slowly, everything started to rotate around the burning sun. She looked back and forth from the Scorpio Constellation and surrounding stars and Aurora. "My child it appears you have a very close loved one of which you sorely miss" – (Aurora could be seen getting redder by the second) – "and soon enough…he'll begin to slip away and you'll find someone else…" Aurora's eyes narrowed and her jaw went off center as Trelawney said she'd find love in someone least expected. After rambling on Trelawney gasped and told not only Aurora but also the whole class dramatically, "It appears you have a secret, kept well hidden-"

"That should not be any of your concern," Aurora finished coldly. 

Professor Trelawney took the hint, but appeared very hurt. She put the map away, announced the pages to be read for homework, and said quite curtly, "Class dismissed."

***

**Hermione walked briskly through the corridors to the Transfiguration classroom. She knew Harry, Ron, and Aurora wouldn't be early, like her, but… There was just something about that girl!**

Hermione took her usual seat in the front. Professor McGonagall looked up from her work, smiled at Hermione sweetly, and then went back to correcting homework with a spell Hermione didn't know.

Lavender and Parvati walked in, (Lavender returned to her classes later in the day) and Hermione heard parts of their high-pitched conversation:

"And what Professor Trelawney said about Aurora's loved one slipping away and finding someone else least expected!"

"Yeah! I wonder who it could be – better not be Ron…"

"Don't worry Lavender, I doubt she likes him…besides, I saw her looking at Harry!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

That's when they saw Hermione was listening and shut up.

"Don't worry Hermione," Parvati told her sweetly, but it wasn't very convincing.

Aurora walked in, followed by Ron and Harry. Harry looked like he had something big to tell her.

And it wasn't good. Harry sat on one side, Aurora on the other, next to Ron. Before Harry could get a chance to tell Hermione what happened, McGonagall started the lesson, which was basically lecturing. Hermione copied notes but for once found it hard, because she was so anxious to know what happened.

It wasn't until the end of class when she found out because on the rare occasions McGonagall wasn't lecturing them Aurora had been talking to her about how annoying Professor Trelawney was. But she wouldn't say why. 

At the end of class, Professor McGonagall asked for a word with Aurora, which left Harry and Hermione alone…once you've forgotten about Ron, which was exactly what happened. They didn't realize it until they were done talking things over and Aurora came out. To make matters worse, it wasn't the first time this had happened.

"What happened to…what's his name…Ron! Yeah, that's his name – where's he at?" She asked.

Harry and Hermione looked each other – wide-eyed. Where _did_ he go? Flooding memories of the time he was bit by a Demon came back to Hermione. She shivered.

"Err… I dunno." Harry said, looking around.

Finding it funny, Aurora laughed. "Well now that you've _ditched_ your 'best friend', let's go find him!"

So, they took a really long, wandering walk to the Gryffindor room and finally found, inside, a very fed up-looking Ron.

"Where'd you go?" Harry asked.

"_Here_. Where else am I supposed to go when I'm left out?" Ron apparently wasn't afraid to be bold. His words hung in the air until Harry sincerely apologized,

"I'm sorry, Ron, I-" But was interrupted by a significant scoff from his best friend.

"Ooooh… Someone's piiiised…"Aurora said shaking her head like was funny. When they turned their if-looks-could-kill on her, Aurora saved them all by asking when dinner was because she was hungry.

"We can still make it if we leave right now," Hermione said hopefully, after studying her watch.

"Let's go! I'm hungry!" Aurora said happily. 

They sprinted out the portrait hole, leaving it open for the Fat Lady to scream, ("I demand you to come back at once!") and to the dining hall.

They arrived at the Dining Hall, and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. All was forgotten about being "left out" once their plates filled with food. But Hermione heard Harry explaining to Ron (after they checked Aurora was out of ear shot) that he was just telling Hermione what happened in Divination. Hermione backed him up by nodding.

Aurora had been comforting a teary-eyed Ginny across the table, a few seats down. Ginny Weasley was rather pale and her jaw was set, as if she were determined not to cry. Hermione saw Ginny look from the beginning of the Gryffindor table, down the faces of the people in their seats eating and suddenly stopped before she came around to Harry and her. Harry didn't notice but his best friend did. 

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Her brother asked. Ginny shook her head, got up and walked out of the Dining Hall.

Aurora objected.

"Ginny," she called out, but Ginny's pace neither slowed down nor sped up. Something was wrong.

Meanwhile Harry took no notice of this unlike the rest of the people sitting nearby. Hermione nudged Harry. He quickly looked up with a full but shut mouth of mashed potatoes, then gave Hermione a questioning look.

Frustrated Hermione leaned over Harry and to Ron, who had been right in front of Ginny's unoccupied seat.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" she asked him.

"Nothings wrong with her," Aurora said, interrupting Ron's shrug, "she's just upset." Hermione was about to ask why but it was then she had a hunch to drop the subject.

***

**Very odd things continued happening as the days passed by: Snape's picking on all the Gryffindors stopped (including Aurora!) even though he didn't hesitate to take off points for their house. Snape seemed to be drooping rather than sneering rude comments. And the same kitten had a liking for Aurora every Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Another thing was that Ginny seemed very fragile and on Wednesday Aurora said to Ron, "she prefers not to be bothered". Even Fred George's jokes appeared to trigger her tear ducts, and she'd run off anyone got a chance to see the tears stream down her face. But Hermione hasn't had the slight interest in Ginny. After all, she was too busy with her boyfriend, Harry.**

Something else that was odd, but not very new was Aurora trying to get closer and find more information on Harry. Her new way of doing this was by wanting to join the Gryffindor quidditch team. She said she had the Nimbus 2002. Hermione didn't believe it – until she saw Aurora's broom.

Gryffindor was going to verse Slytherin in the coming October, and Harry was getting desperate. As soon as Ron saw Aurora's broom, he started babbling loudly.

"Harry!" Ron called in the common room. "You gotta see this!" Harry broke away from Hermione and went over to Ron.

"What is it?" Harry's eyes followed his pointing finger and he saw the broom. Then he saw the owner. He knew exactly what Ron what Ron was showing him for: a Gryffindor Keeper.

"She knows how to fly too." Ron said, reading his best friends mind.

"Really." Harry tried to sound uninterested. He didn't want to get any closer to that demon than he already was and it would upset Hermione… _But they needed to win against Slytherin! _He was the captain after all, and Harry could just see the smirk being wiped off of Malfoy's face… Harry wondered if her claim about knowing how to fly was true.

Ron nudged him. "It's not to dark out how about we-"

"Well you can't just leave me standing here!" Aurora pulled them out of their conversations angrily. By that time Hermione had left her homework and come over. Harry shot her a sorry look, turned to Aurora and said,

"You know how to fly?"

"Yep," She said proudly. "Heard the Gryffindor team needed a…Keeper, was it?" Harry nodded and looked out the common room windows to see the evening melt in the sky.

"How about we go outside and see how you fly?" Ron asked for him.

"I'd love too!" Aurora said with a big smile across her face as she looked at Harry instead of Ron. Meanwhile, Harry gave his fuming girlfriend an apology with his eyes. As if giving up, Hermione sighed.

"Let's go," she said.

Once they got outside and around to the quidditch stadium, they found Fred and George already there.

"What's going on? There isn't any quidditch practice now, is there?"

George short stopped on his broom, and looked wide-eyed horrified at all them. His other twin, Fred, was on his broom shooting around the stadium. Sparks were flying out like a firecracker at the rear of his broom.

"What the…" Hermione trailed off.

Aurora started cracking up immediately.

"At least someone thinks it's funny!" George shouted as the rear of his broom's firecracker died down. He hopped onto the ground in front of Aurora, who had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Well if it isn't Aurora Lowell, the _exchange_ student," Fred joked from behind his twin.

"I'm Fred," George said holding out a hand.

"And I'm George," Fred said, also holding out a hand for her to shake. Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you two." She smiled and shook both of their hands with hers simultaneously.

"Actually, I'm George," George admitted.

"Fred!" Fred scolded George, "what are you doing? Don't lie!" George gave him a look, and Fred admitted, "Okay, okay, I'm Fred."

Aurora laughed again. "It's not like it'll make a difference!" She immediately stopped laughing when she saw George's hurt face. Harry took advantage of the silence and said,

"We were just coming down to the quidditch stadium to see how Aurora flies."

"Magnificent!" Fred joked.

"Splendid!" George smiled, "We'll be here to watch!" And with that they moved away.

Aurora gripped her broom and looked back for Harry approval. He nodded and she got on. She flew up about twenty feet and around the stadium swiftly. She did loops, swerves, and many moves. She was a natural.

But could she catch?

"Hey, catch!" Harry said hoping to catch her off guard. He did, but she swooped low and caught it a foot or two away from the ground. Harry threw her another golf ball. She sped over and caught it. Again and again. By that time, Fred and George were cheering like two elderly women.

"Bravo, bravo, we've found ourselves a Gryffindor seeker, haven't we Har-"

But they stopped once they saw Aurora let the golf ball fall to the floor. Everyone stopped and followed her gaze. It was Draco Malfoy. And his faithful sidekicks, of course.

"I couldn't help but oversee what was going on," He said arrogantly. Aurora stiffly got off her broom and marched over to Draco with her broom.

"Touch me," he said pointing an ominous finger towards her, "and there won't be a Gryffindor Keeper playing at the match."

"Really?"

"Really."

With narrow eyes, she studied his finger (only a few inches away) and back at him. She swiftly turned around and made sure that her broom slammed into his knees and looked as if an accident.

"That was my broom, not me," Aurora said, taking the words out of his mouth. "Really," she said not bothering to turn around. She walked back to the Gryffindors silently. Harry had to admit what she did was smooth.

Malfoy had turned around and told the Slytherins what happened. They shook their heads, suggesting they were evilly plotting. The twins thought along the same lines.

"How about," Fred proposed, once Aurora was back. "We set their booms on _fireblast_? What do you say George?" But George had been looking at Aurora. Once his brother nudged him, he snapped out of his gaze.

"Wha-"

"_Fireblast_! Slytherins!" Fred said, getting annoyed.

"George shook his head. "Nah…" Then his mischief grin returned. "Rather save _those_ for the match!"

And they continued plotting, walking out of the stadium and up to the Gryffindor Tower once again.

***

  
  


**AN****: Please review! I've been feeling down lately and the reasons why I haven't been updating are: 1. I have to pass my classes 2. not only that but I want to get a scholarship 3. I need a 90% average to get there! 4. I have a life, you know 5. One word: friends 6. some other reason I cant remember… 7. I'm currently writing poetry 8. I'm working on getting a book of my poems published 9. it's not summer all year round! 10. Pressure 11. and everything else I forgot.**

**The Very (few) Honorable Reviewers****: Hermoine, Anonymous, The Lady Lillian, MeShelly! Thanks! A lot! =) Even though I only got ****4**** reviewers! …If you want to know anything about the upcoming chapter or me or just have some comments or ANYTHING just e-mail at bklynshyqt1113@aol.com!**


	14. untitled 2

**  
AN:I know I've been taking forever and ever but I haven't been getting ANY reviews. I posted the last chapter for this fanfic and I didn't receive one review! Not one! Now that's just plain rude! How would you feel if that happened to you???? I used to get soooo many reviews! Not enough but some! In case you haven't noticed but I changed my pen name because they were a million others Michelle's and it took even me a while to figure out which one I was. Anyways don't expect another chapter anytime soon if you don't review! Every review makes a difference – really!**

**Disclaimer****: I own the following: Wild Dreams, Potter Prophecy, Demons, Voicer, Loudspeaker, and Aurora. J. K. Rowling owns everything else…**

**~Ironic Feelings - Part 14~**

  
  


**Needless to say, Aurora was the new Gryffindor keeper. Harry imagined Wood very pleased. Hermione wasn't though.**

"She'll be so close to you, Harry." "What are you going to do if she suddenly uses a dark curse on you?" "We should practice some counter curse spells." "Aurora's a demon…you know that don't you?" Hermione didn't seem to stop pestering him, and her fears of Aurora repeated in his head throughout the night, tossing and turning. He knew Hermione was only being precautious, but if something did happen, would he be prepared?

That's when Harry gave in and went with his girlfriend every break to the library. During their time they looked for information on demons and how to block their darks spells.

Just about every defense against the dark arts spell they came across was written down. By the time only a week passed by, they had 14 pieces of parchment filled up – both sides with mostly Hermione's tiny handwriting. During Breaks, they'd leave Ron with Aurora and venture to find an empty classroom. They practiced many spells, mostly very advanced ones that seemed pointless, but Hermione insisted.

One Wednesday afternoon, the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom was empty and they were practicing a rather easy spell – compared to some they acquired (and the ones they didn't).

"Aquarinus, Harry, just say it," Hermione persisted. _You never know, someone could set your broom on fire_, she told him earlier.

"Aquarinus. Aquarinus."

"All right," Hermione said igniting a plain rock for the millionth time.

The door of the classroom opened and Professor Lupin stepped through.

"Hello Harry, Hermione."

"Hello, Professor Lupin," Harry and Hermione chorused.

"Figured I might as well mark some tests before the next full moon comes around…" He trailed off and studied the burning rock. "May I ask what you're doing with a fiery rock?" Lupin peered worriedly at them.

"Practicing," Harry replied curtly.

"Practicing what precisely," The professor asked, with is eyes no longer on them but a pile of parchment. He looked up and read the title of the book Hermione was reading. "An Alphabet of Counter-curses to Protect you from…Demons?" 

Remus Lupin sighed. "Now, I know Ron might've scared you but the chances of him being bit twice are-"

"What about everyone else? What if-"

"I doubt you're going to need those spells, Hermione." He told them, off the top of his head as he searched for the right words. "Your friend, was…uh…one of those…rare cases that'll…most likely _never_ happen again. If demons _are_ sent – they come in groups and there are professors that will know what to do. Not that anything like that'll happen soon."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"We feel that Voldemort, might've been behind it." Remus sighed gloomily at the floor tiles. "Mr. Weasley being your friend, am I right?"

They nodded. The familiar shrill that ended the afternoon break rang.

"I trust that you won't go around saying this… After all, it is only an assumption."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said. Lupin smiled weakly and Harry and Hermione left the room as 1st years swarmed in.

"Harry…remember that letter you said you sent me… It was a long time ago. I'll say two weeks?"

"The one you never received that night Aurora arrived at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah…guess where I found it." It wasn't a question. Hermione opened and took out of her knapsack a see-through container with torn pieces of parchment. "Under her bed."

"Snooping around, are you?" Harry joked with a grin. Seeing that this was a serious matter to Hermione he changed his outlook. "Are you sure that's the one I wrote to you?" He peered into the container. Some of the parchment was burnt in places and had lots of smeared ink all over."

"Yeah it said part of my name in your handwriting."

"Oh…I did write you name."

Hermione quickly stuffed the evidence back in her knapsack as Ron's carrot top and The Demon's bleach-streaked hair-do came into view.

"Was wondrin' where you'ze went." She commented and laughed at her own statement. Ron soon caught on and they headed to the dining hall for dinner. At the entrance they were flyers being distributed. Aurora grabbed one and read it aloud,

"Halloween Masquerade Ball!" She boomed as if they were an audience on their toes for her. "Disguise your identity! Years 3 and up! Masks and hair dyes of such…" and her voice died away as the facts became less interesting. "Wow, you guys have this stuff often?"

"Nothing like this," Ron replied, his eyes getting wider as one of the animated masked girls on the flyer battered her eyelashes and waved.

"I'm not to sure I really want to go." Hermione said it.

"Why not?" Ron exclaimed…

"Uhh… midterms, I mean homework…studying? When is it anyway?"

"Halloween," Harry said slowly. He looked very preoccupied, but not for long.

"So I suppose you're going, Lowell?" Malfoy sneered, right in Aurora's face. He caught her off guard but she bounced right back. Their faces were only about an inch apart.

"Yeah, except this time," she paused and exhaled right in his face, "I'll catch you when least expected." She started to walk away from the slightly intimidated Malfoy. "Watch your back," Aurora warned him.

***

**That night Harry gave Ron some orders. Or at least that's what they felt like.**

"So you want me to go up to the girls dormitories and remind Aurora, Parvati and-" Ron took a big gulp "-Lavender that tomorrow's Hermione's birthday? Harry-"

"You can do it Ron," Harry assured him, as they descended the staircase and walked into the common room. "I'd go but Hermione would get suspicious if I talked to any of the girls… You know, just pretend you're flirting or something." Harry gave him a hard thump on the back, causing him to stumble on the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. 

"But-"

It was too late. Harry was out of sight and Ron was already halfway up the stairway. He continued his way toward the 5th year girls' dormitory. He hesitated for a few moments debating whether or not he should knock. After considering the 25% chance that Lavender would answer the door, made him go for it.

Hermione opened the door. He hadn't thought of Hermione…

"Ron…what are you doing here?"

But all Ron could see were her brown eyes. Her big brown eyes… He stood there, his mouth slightly ajar. Her curly brown hair, Ron ignored her crown of frizz, he could just reach out and feel it…

"Uhh…" His confidence was fading fast. Very fast. It was times like these, when it was just him and Hermione, no Harry, no books, no fights, stubbornness or anything, it was then, when she peered into his eyes that he started falling for her…again.

Hermione looked at him questioningly with here big brown eyes. Why'd she have to be so beautiful? Her smile started to fade. He saw her swallow; she was starting to look a little fearful, probably thinking of when he was "bit."

Ron stopped gazing at her pretty lips, came to his senses and realized he didn't want Hermione to be scared of him! To runaway from him. Then become only closer to Harry. Ron turned and prepared and started to make a mad dash to the common room, thinking of the excuse he would tell Harry.

"Wait!" Hermione "Ron…" Ron turned around to find Hermione walking quickly towards him. She touched his arm.

"Is this about Lavender?" She asked him kindly. This was his only chance. To explain why he just stood there. And gazed at her.

Ron slowly nodded.

"Then talk to her," she advised him softly. "Wait here." She let go of his arm leaving him mesmerized.

It wasn't until Lavender stepped out of the room in her lavender bathrobe, hair wrapped up in a lavender towel, and lime green stuff covering most of her face that Ron realized his mistake. He closed his mouth. The feeling for Hermione vanished.

"Well, don't just stand there! What do you want?" She demanded loudly.

"Ssh. I have to tell you something," Ron assured her, taking her hand, "come-"

"What! You want me back?" She exclaimed in her most annoying voice. Lavender yanked her hand back. "I thought we were over!"

"We are!" Ron screamed back, losing his temper as well.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Ron screamed over her voice.

"Good_bye_!" She shouted reaching for the knob to close the door.

"Wait," He urged, grabbing her hand back and not wasting his time. "Tomorrow's Hermione's birthday."

"Like I don't already know that," She said rolling her eyes. This time she slammed the door, leaving Ron dumbfounded. He went back to the common room and told Harry that.

"What was all that screaming for then?" He laughed.

Ron changed the subject. "What'd you get Hermione?"

"Umm…books?" Harry said, trying to sound sure.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked incredulously, as his eyebrows disappeared in his fiery hair. Books? Like she doesn't have enough!

"Yeah, that and promising to study with her."

Ron shook his head. "Good luck."

***

**The clock struck midnight silently but Harry was already up. He put on his glasses to see if it was safe. Dean and Seamus were definitely done talking by now. The loud snoring guaranteed Neville was asleep and Ron was turned over. Harry gingerly got out of bed and tiptoed to his trunk. His invisibility cloak was already folded, almost waiting on top of the all junk in his trunk. He took that and his wand and made sure he closed and opened the door quietly.**

Harry crept down into the common room (occupied with people asleep on couches) and went up the stairway leading to Hermione's dormitory. Once he approached his destination he put his ear to the door and heard nothing. Harry quietly opened the door.

It was the same room that he had crept into at night when Hermione was too scared to fall asleep because of the Wild Dreams. Harry remembered how he accidentally fell asleep next to her. 

But Harry was on a mission now. To get Hermione's birthdays present. A little last minute, don't you think, Harry thought to himself. He was going to have to wrap it and present it to Hermione in just a few hours. 

He walked over to Aurora and put a spell on her to remain asleep. Even though he knew she wouldn't wake up he still carefully felt around her neck for the necklace. Harry felt the gold chain, twisted it around until he found the clasp and unclipped it. As he took the pendant in his hands the guilt became unbearable. But Hermione didn't want anything out of a store bought with galleons, sickles, or knuts. She wanted this little object cradled in his hands. Harry checked out the mauve, glowing pendant in his hands. It didn't feel any different to him, look that special to him or make any difference to him.

But it did to Hermione. Maybe it was a girl thing? Harry shrugged and took out a little box which jewelry was put in. He lifted the velvet lining and tucked the pendant underneath it. He safely put the box back into his pocket.

Demon or no demon, Harry couldn't just put the chain back onto Aurora's neck. He'd at least make a copy of it. So that's what Harry did. An illegal spell, of course, but only when it came to certain things – jewelry being one of them.

Harry took the fake pendant and examined it. It no longer glowed or swirled around inside. Nor was it as heavy – meaning it wasn't real gold. It was good enough. 

He slipped it around the chain and then closed the clasp around the sound asleep Demon. Checking that everyone was asleep, Harry left.

***

**AN****: Please review! I'm getting really fed up!!!**

**The Very (few) Honorable Reviewers****: My computer is messed up so I can't check who reviewed, but I do remember there were less than 5! That's pathetic!!!! I don't even know why I bother anymore… Well anyways thanks to those who _did_ review and if you want to know anything about the upcoming chapter or me or just have some comments or ANYTHING just e-mail at bklynshyqt1113@aol.com!**


End file.
